Hard to Forgive
by Angryclouds
Summary: Something horrible happens to Hermione and she runs to the least likely person for help. Will Severus help or hurt her even more? COMPLETE.
1. Incident at New Year's

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything having to do with Harry Potter. These are just random things that shot through my mind. We can all thank the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling for the inspiration.

Warning: If you love Ron Weasley, don't read this. You probably won't like what happens.

New Year's. Hermione loved New Year's. She remembered the parties her parents had when she was a young girl. She would try to sneak back into the party after her parents put her to bed. They would always catch her, but they would let her stay up "just this once." She could never keep awake long enough to ring in the New Year, but that, coupled with the fact that her parents even let her stay up, was part of the tradition. Hermione found herself smiling at the memories she was conjuring in her mind. "Ah, those were simpler times," she mused aloud. She was alone in her rooms, so there was no one to comment on her talking to herself. Crookshanks crawled into her lap and she stroked his fur absently. He was purring, but she didn't notice. The clock on the wall registered 10:58. "The party in the common room is probably in full swing by now," she thought. Hermione gently pushed a very irate Crookshanks off of her lap and proceeded to the Gryffindor Common Room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Music was playing, wizard crackers were going off left and right, and Neville had just sprouted bright yellow feathers. A Canary Cream, obviously, was the culprit. Ah, those crazy twins!

"Hermione!" she heard a voice behind her.

She knew before she turned around that it was her best friend, Harry, who was speaking to her. She greeted him with a hug.

"So, you decided to come join the party after all?" Harry asked her. It was more of a statement of fact than a question, but the din of the activity around them increased slightly and caused Harry to unconsciously change the inflection of his sentence.

"Yes, here I am." She smiled.

"Where's Ron?" she asked while looking intently around her.

"Oh, he's over there talking to Seamus." Harry answered, giving her a mocking grin.

"What?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Oh, nothing," he answered, "I've seen you two these past couple of months. There's something going on that you're not telling me." Harry feigned hurt and annoyance.

"I will tell you all about it, once I figure out what it is, exactly."

"You mean you don't know?"

"I know nothing. Mum's the word, Harry. Mum's the word." She gave him a coy smile.

"You know, I've never understood that expression."

"Honestly, Harry," she admitted, "neither have I."

She turned her back on a chuckling Harry and made her way over to Ron and Seamus. The pair was talking quite animatedly about Quidditch. Hermione put a friendly arm around Ron's shoulders and stopped listening for a moment. Quidditch was not nearly as important to her as it was for these two. She lay her head on Ron's shoulder and his arm came about her waist. Hermione smiled inwardly. She breathed in Ron's scent - as she did every day when they were this close - it was so uniquely Ron. So unique, in fact, that Hermione would know at once if something were amiss. Something was. She smelled something very foreign on him. It was so foreign to her, in fact, that she had to take a deeper breath to pinpoint exactly what it was. Then, it hit her. Firewhiskey! Ron had been drinking firewhiskey! Seamus, too.

"Whoa!"

Hermione broke into the conversation that she had been happily ignoring.

"Ron, you've been drinking firewhiskey. I want to know where you two got it, and I want to know right this instant!"

Hermione was trying to speak as civilly as possible to the two, but her voice was getting increasingly screechy.

"Hermione, it'sh a shelebration! Don't be shuch a party pooper!" Ron had a very glazed look on his face and an audible slur in his speech that Hermione was just beginning to notice. She immediately pulled away from him. When she did this, Ron nearly fell over.

"Honestly, Ron! You're a Gryffindor prefect. You're supposed to be setting an example. A right fine example, Ron, I should say!"

He missed the seething sarcasm in her voice. He also missed the look of revulsion on her face as he tried to kiss her, but ended up getting a mouthful of her hair. Ron was adamantly chewing on Hermione's hair when she turned to Seamus, who looked very much sober.

"How much has he had to drink?" She glared at Seamus.

"Two full bottles of firewhiskey. My brother sent me some in butterbeer bottles." He supplied simply tot he very angry Head Girl. He figured that it was better to be straightforward now, because Ron would tell her later anyway.

"And how much have you had?"

"I've had three… or four, it's starting to get kind of blurry." He answered proudly.

"Then why-?"

"Ron's not used to it. I'm Irish. I was born with whiskey in my veins." She turned away from him disgusted. Ron was still clinging to her with a mouthful of hair.

"I'm putting you to bed, Ronald Weasley." Hermione sighed. She was going to yell this boy's ears off in the morning, hangover or not!

"Whatever you say, mom." Hermione shook her head and started him toward the boy's dormitories.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She was settling Ron on his bed when he blurted out, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Ron." She was trying to pacify him. It wasn't a lie. She did love him, but she wasn't sure in what way.

"No, I mean, I'm in love you."

She stifled a giggle when Ron tripped over his words. She said the first thing that came to her mind, "You're drunk." She turned to leave, but Ron gripped her wrist painfully. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. He jerked her arm and she landed on his bed beside him. She started to panic when Ron rolled on top of her and started planting wet, sloppy, whiskey-filled kisses all over her face. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong for her. She tried to grab her wand, but it was out of reach. Ron's hands were having their way on her, ripping at her robes and grabbing at her soft skin painfully. She started to scream, but she knew no one would hear her. They had just started counting down loudly, "5, 4, 3, 2..." She could hear the distance jingle of a belt buckle and braced herself for the inevitable. Tears poured freely down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" being shouted by her fellow Gryffindors. She waited, and waited, and waited, but that which she dreaded and feared did not come. Instead, she heard the gentle snores of a sleeping Weasley. She shoved Ron off of her unceremoniously and ran out of the dorm to the girl's shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed, but she still felt dirty. After she shampooed her hair for the fourth or fifth time (she had lost count) she sank down to the tile floor of the stall and cried. After she was all cried out, she put a towel on and walked to the vanity mirror. She wiped the steam away from the mirror and gasped. Bruises ran nearly the length of her body! From her neck to her knees, purplish marks were forming. Some were big and some were small. Size didn't matter to Hermione, what mattered was that they were there at all. More tears coursed down her cheeks, even though she didn't think she could cry any more. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend and confidante, Ron Weasley, had tried to rape her. She couldn't believe it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I'm gonna get burned at the stake for this one. The flames! The flames! The flames! Oh, well. I appreciate all reviews, though. Thanks so much for reading. kimi


	2. Funny Announcement

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything Harry Potter. Wait, I have the first 2 movies on DVD. Does that count?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Over a month later, she still couldn't believe it. Hermione lay on her bed and stared up at the canopy above her. The girl's dorms were decorated in about the same style as the boy's dorms. There were four beds in the room. Hers, like the other three, had a dark red comforter and sheets and darl red drapes. The carpet, which one could sink their feet into, was the same color as the bed coverings. She hated it all. She hated that every time she woke up, she looked around her and thought that she was back in Ron's dorm.

She felt the bile rise in her throat as the memories crept back into her mind. She tried desperately to push them away, but tears started running down her face. It hurt so much! She never told anyone. She had no one to share her pain with. _Damn it all, Ron! How could he do this to me? How could this happen???_ She sighed and let her mind wander to the events immediately following what she had come to call "the Incident."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOFlashbackOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione didn't go near Ron the day after, partly because she felt like she was going to vomit that whole day, and also because she was very much afraid of him. The next day, however, she intended to give him what-for. _I'm going to curse that horrible rotten git into oblivion, I swear! _When she approached him in the Common Room, she saw shame written all over his face. _At least he's going to apologize. That's a start. _When he started to speak, it wasn't quite what she expected.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about New Year's. I shouldn't have drunk so much. I shouldn't have drunk at all. I know I should have come to you right when I found Seamus drinking, but I wanted to drink some, too. I'd never had firewhiskey, and, well, I was curious. I'm so sorry." He looked genuinely sorry, bot she couldn't believe he was apologizing for that and not for… the other.

"Is that all, Ron?" She asked coldly. Ron looked slightly taken aback. He nodded to her.

"Alright then. You're forgiven." She started to walk off when Ron called to her.

"Hermione, wait!" She stopped but didn't turn around. "Thank you for putting me to bed last night. Well, I don't exactly remember much about last night, but I woke up the next morning smelling like you, so I just assumed."

"Your welcome, Ron." That was all she said as she stalked off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOEnd FlashbackOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

__

What a funny twist. Hermione thought blandly. He couldn't remember and she couldn't forget. Hermione wiped the sleep and tears from her eyes. She did this every morning since "the Incident." It had actually become a morning routine for her: panicking, crying, and remembering. It was a vicious cycle and Hermione just couldn't catch a break.

She sighed again and turned over to look at her calendar. It was a simple Muggle calendar her parents sent her for Christmas. It had all sorts of different pictures of ancient castles in Ireland and France. She had been writing in dates with ink that glowed when the day approached as a reminder. Right now, the she saw blinking squiggles of pink, white, and red. She had outlined the entire block of February 14 so she would be reminded.

__

Ugh, it's Valentine's Day. How could I forget?

Hermione rolled out of bed and planted her feet firmly on the floor. Actually, her feet were more _in_ the floor because it was so squishy. Hermione smiled. She actually did love the carpet, even though she hated the color. She glanced around her. The dorm had already been cleaned thoroughly and the unoccupied beds were perfectly made. The house-elves had already been there while she was still asleep. She had finally given up on S.P.E.W., because she knew the house-elves were too brainwashed to care. Besides, it was kind of nice not having to pick up constantly after one's self. Hermione smiled again. It was getting easier for her to smile. The world was beginning to make sense again, and she was starting to be less cold to Ron.

Hermione dressed quickly and wondered why none of the other girls had thought to wake her up. Hermione padded down the hall and into the bathroom. There, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She stared at the shadows under her eyes.

"You look awful dear." Upon hearing this, Hermione nearly fell into the sink. She looked around frantically. She smiled in spite of herself. She had become entirely too paranoid and jumpy. "Maybe you should sleep more." Came the disembodied voice again. "I wish I **could** sleep." She said into the enchanted mirror. _"Forever." _She added silently before retreating.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As she entered the Gryffindor Common Room, a tall boy with characteristically untidy black hair was climbing through the portrait hole. She grinned as Harry strode over to her. With two pieces of buttered toast wrapped in paper. She looked puzzled when he handed them to her.

"Is breakfast over, then?" She asked him as she took a bite out of her toast.

"No," he answered, "but Ron and I were there and you weren't there. It didn't feel right, so I came looking for you. You've been skipping breakfast a lot, Herm. Actually, you've been skipping most meals. What's wrong?" His words came out so fast that it took Hermione a moment to take it all in.

"Nothing's wrong, Harry. Whatever gave you the idea that something is wrong?" She lied to his face.

"Come off it, Herm. You haven't been yourself - not since Christmas. You aren't sleeping, you aren't eating, what's happening to you." His concern was actually quite touching.

"I'm fine, really. I promise, Harry. Let's get down to breakfast. I fancy some bacon and eggs."

"Alright, Herm. Just remember, if you ever need anything…"

"…I can always come to you. Yes, Harry, I know."

"Okay, love." Harry didn't quite look like he believed her, but he gave her a quick hug, and they started for the Great Hall together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall just as Dumbledore was trying to quiet the students. Harry sat next to Ron, and as she had been for the past month, Hermione sat next to Harry. She had been doing this since the incident, and did it automatically. She adamantly refused to be that close to Ron. It was just too soon.

"Now, if I may have your attention." Dumbledore said loudly, and all eyes turned to the staff table. "I would like to take this opportunity to wish you all a happy Valentine's Day. I would also like to inform you all that, on a whim, I have cancelled all classes for the day." This announcement left the teachers shocked and the students cheering wildly. "Furthermore," he continued, "I declare today a Hogsmeade day for those of you who can go. There is a surprise here tonight in the Great Hall, so be be here at 7:00 o'clock dressed in your Thursday best."

"I wonder why he would do that." Hermione found herself asking.

""Shush, Hermione, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Harry said as the three of them turned back to their breakfasts. Hermione giggled.

"What's that mean, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

Without looking up, she said, "It means you shouldn't question or inspect a gift. You should just accept it at face value and enjoy it."

"Yes, but why a horse?" Ron asked, quite interested.

"You see, Ron, in the Muggle world, when a person buys a horse, they have to inspect it to make sure it's healthy before purchasing it. Horses are really expensive and it would be senseless to spend so much on a sick animal. A common part of inspection is to look in the horse's mouth to look at its teeth. This is all proper buying etiquette. However, if a person were to receive a horse as a gift, it would be impolite to the gift-giver to try to inspect it. It would be like searching one of my Weasley sweaters for holes in front of your mother. We all know that Mrs. Weasley would be appalled if anyone thought her sweater-making capabilities not up to par."

"Oh," came his understanding reply. "Well, I promise you that I won't try to inspect this horse's gift mouth."

Hermione, who had just taken a large swallow of pumpkin juice, promptly spat it out at Ron's butchering of one of the finer Muggle metaphors.

Hermione looked back at the rest of the teachers at the Staff Table and noted that most of them looked happy and relieved. Actually, all of the teachers looked happy and relieved, except for Professor Snape. He looked utterly furious! She didn't know why his consternation made her feel uneasy, but she just figured it was the excitement of a Hogsmeade day.

"Oy, Hermione." Ron called to her over Harry's bent head. He was trying to shovel the rest of his eggs into his mouth.

"What, Ron?"

"You know, this is the longest conversation we've had in a month?"

"I know."

Harry, having just finished his eggs, burped loudly and said, "What do you two say we go and change out of our school uniforms and get to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes!" The two people on either side of him shouted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Honestly, Readers, I have no knowledge of buying horses. I'm just taking an educated guess. Plus, I think I read the explanation in a book somewhere. If I'm totally wrong, please tell me. Thanks for reading. kimi


	3. Diss Co

Disclaimer: Dear J.K. Rowling, I love your books, but because of your great imagination, I have thought of some things that might shock you. So sorry, and please don't sue!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

From: surferdude() I'm not positive but I think the quote Don't look a gift horse in the mouth comes from the Greek myth of Troy and is refering to the Trojan horse.

Surferdude: You're right, of course, but Lord knows I've never read any of those myths and my bad explanation kind of makes sense to me.

From Rebelgal4ever: about the horses mouth you tell the age of the horse kinda hard to explain with out pictures. Rebel.

Rebel, would you believe I live on a farm in Southern Alabama and not know this?

A/N: For the sake of my sanity, let's pretend I'm right. Even though I know I'm not. He he, I'm such a dork sometimes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The trio sat happily ion the Three Broomsticks laughing at everything and nothing at all. Hermione was cradling a bottle of butterbeer, as were both Harry and Ron. Nothing smelled like firewhiskey, so Hermione was visibly relaxed. She was daydreaming about Potions, of all things, when she caught the last snippets what sounded like a joke Ron was telling Harry.

"…greasy git looked about ready to hex Dumbledore off the Marauder's Map!" Ron and Harry were having a good laugh at the expense of the Potion's master. Hermione didn't know why she cared enough to frown at them.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione, finally snapping back to reality, said, "I think he was just disappointed that he would not be able to make any students cry today." That comment sent the two into fits of howling laughter. Ron even started spitting butterbeer out of his nose.

Sputtering, Ron said, "That was excellent, Hermione. Very inspired!"

Hermione smiled but felt a little guilty over her comment.

"You know, Hermione, I think Hogsmeade agrees with you." Harry said.

"What makes you say that?"

"This is the first time I've seen you genuinely laugh in ages."

"You know what I think?" Ron chimed in, "I think our poor girl was working herself to death. She spent way too much time in the library and not enough time with us. I'm glad to see she's finally lightened up a bit!"

Hermione smiled somewhat half-heartedly. _No, dear Ron, you are the cause of my turmoil, and yet, you don't even know it. I wish I could scream it, Ron. YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!!! No, I'm not that cruel. You don't even remember._ Hermione wasn't quite sure why she was rationalizing, but, in the end, she knew it was all for the best. She would carry the Incident around inside her, and Ron would be blissfully unaware. This didn't sit well with her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a glorious and uplifting day in Hogsmeade, Hermione, Harry, and Ron begrudgingly made their way back to Gryffindor Tower with just enough time to get ready for whatever their crazy headmaster had in store for them.

"We'll see you in a bit, Hermione." Ron said as he tried to hug her. She pulled away from a slightly perturbed Ron as she waved them off.

"Yeah, in a bit." She answered as she hurried to her dorm.

"I wonder why she never hugs me anymore." Ron said when he thought Hermione was out of earshot. In reality She had just disappeared around the corner.

"No idea, mate." She heard Harry say.

"I haven't done anything to her." Ron said innocently.

"I know. She'll come around, Ron, just you wait." Harry returned.

Hermione listened to this naïve exchange with clenched fists. Her face grew hot as she pushed back images of that night. _Didn't do anything to me, indeed._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

__

I'm Head Girl, for Merlin's sake! How come Dumbledore didn't tell me? I should know these things. Hmmm, I wonder if Draco knows. Probably not. Dumbledore wouldn't tell him and not me. It just isn't natural.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Thankfully, it wasn't enchanted. She had chosen robes of an iridescent dark green for the mysterious occasion. She admired herself. They were quite stunning against her pale skin. She clicked her glittery green heels together three times and said, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." She giggled. At that moment, Lavender and Parvati strolled into the dorms.

"Watchya doing, Hermione?" Lavender asked curiously.

"Ummm, not much." Hermione answered as she blushed slightly at being seen in such an unguarded state. "Muggle custom." She supplied dryly to their blank looks.

"Hermione?" She looked over to Parvati.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what's gotten into Dumbledore? He was kind of cryptic at breakfast this morning, and just the other day, Professor Trelawney predicted that on the Day of Love, two stars will align that have previously been against each other to create a great bond that would change the universe." Parvati recited Trelawney's so-called prediction word for word.

"Parvati," Hermione, who didn't hold with that Divination nonsense, stated matter-of-factly, "he was being cheerful this morning, not cryptic, and no, he hasn't told me a thing." She stared at the two ruffled girls.

"I'm off then." She said and left to meet Harry and Ron in the Common Room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the three headed toward the Great Hall, Hermione thought she heard music. _No, the old man wouldn't._ They entered the Great Hall and gasped at what they saw. Bad Muggle disco music was blaring from invisible speakers. An enchanted disco ball swirled slowly around the room, thumping into people's backs if they weren't paying attention. She watched the disco ball tap Neville in the back of the head as he was attempting to flirt with Ginny. Ginny snickered but gave Neville a reassuring smile.__

"This is just disturbing." She heard Ron mutter. She turned and almost passed out at what she saw. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were doing the Hustle in the middle of the dance floor! She and Harry doubled over in fits of hysterics, as were the rest of the students who were familiar with Muggle fad dances.

"That is the scariest thing I have ever seen. And that _includes_ the time I saw Voldemort sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head!"

Ron, who wanted to get as far away from the dancing teachers as humanly possible, offered to get them all some punch. Harry and Hermione sat down at the nearest table.

"He's really trying, you know." Harry said mildly.

"I know." She replied. _Merlin, I hope he doesn't start with me._

"I wish you would stop being so frigid to him." _There he goes._ "Sometimes I think there's a bit of hostility in you."

__

Yes, just a bit. She thought this but did not answer.

"Hermione," Harry continued, "Ron's not taking this burst of unfriendliness from you very well. He loves you, so do I."

"I'm sorry, I just haven't been myself lately." _Understatement of the year._

Ron came back with three glasses of punch and set them on the pink tablecloth. Unsurprisingly, he handed Hermione a glass first. She took a sip and smiled.

"Pumpkin-pineapple. Unusual combination." She said mostly to herself.

"Pumpkin-pineapple, Hermione? Mine's chocolate-raspberry." Harry added.

"Pumpkin-pineapple? Chocolate-raspberry? I got vanilla-cheese soufflé." Ron said bewildered. "I also got them out of the same bowl!"

Hermione laughed. "Enchanted, obviously. A real to-each-his-own scenario."

They spent the next few minutes exchanging glasses with each other. Hermione was surprised at how oddly tasty Ron's drink of choice was. When she said as much, Ron blushed. He looked at her with longing and she knew he was going to ask her for a dance. She acknowledged this and quickly asked Harry for a dance. As he twirled her on the dance floor, he said, "I think Ron was going to try to claim you for this one."

"Probably."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"I wanted to." _I also did not fancy being in Ron's arms._

"Oh."

Silence.

"What have you got against Ron anyhow?"

More silence.

"Hermione, you really need to let go of what's bothering you, or at least talk to one of us about it. We can help you."

Hermione stood silent for a moment, and tears came to her eyes. "I can't do this anymore!" She shouted to Harry and took off. Harry didn't run after her. He knew she wanted to be alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You're probably wondering where the SSHG is going to come in. I promise that you get a taste of it in the next chapter! kimi


	4. Of Princesses and Potions Masters

Disclaimer: You should already know by no that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I really do not feel like continuing these ridiculous disclaimers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing me. I've been getting a lot of comments about the gift horse thing. Thank you to all of you who have tried to clarify the thing for me, especially Arallion. Surprisingly enough, I haven't gotten any flames for besmirching Ron's character. Still, anyone who thinks that Ron would never, ever, ever in a million years do that, I say to you, "Never underestimate the power of a heavily inebriated teenager who thinks he's in love. I know this from personal experience." I have heard that Sober Ron is being a little out of character, but I promise that it'll change and everything will be okay. Kimi

Warning: May contain some fluff.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ran towards Gryffindor Tower intent of being alone. She gave the Fat lady the password - Undiluted Bubotuber Puss - and clambered through the portrait hole. The Common Room was empty, thankfully, except for a couple of 6th years whose names somehow evaded the Head Girl. They didn't notice her because they were far too busy snogging in front of the fireplace. Hermione stepped forward to reprimand them and send them into the Great Hall, but as she frantically wiped tears off her face, she realized that she didn't really even care. _Let them have their happiness._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione threw herself facedown on her bed. She bid her tears come, but to her dismay, the tears refused to obey. Frustrated, she muttered a charm on herself that would allow her to talk or shout, if need be, and the only person who would be able to hear her was herself.

She discovered the charm in her third year when she and Ron were fighting about their pets. She could draw her curtains at night and squawk about his idiocy all she wanted and her dorm mates would be none the wiser. Even though she was alone, Hermione didn't want anyone to come in and hear her. Hermione was silent for a moment as she sat thoughtfully.

__

Oh, fate is too unkind. It was Ron then and it's Ron now. Hermione gripped the bedcovers as she sucked in a big breath. She closed her eyes and let out an earsplitting scream

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Far away in the castle dungeons, Severus Snape looked up from grading a particularly bad set of Fifth-year Potions essays. He thought he heard a woman screaming from very far away. No, it couldn't have been. No amount of screaming could penetrate the thick stone walls of his dungeons. He went back to his papers, when the sound came again. It was very distant, yet he could hear it quite clearly. Snape decided that it was definitely his imagination and that the horrible essays were making him crazy. _I have to get out of here away from these revolting essays._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione, her throat quite sore, felt strangely relieved in the aftermath of her wild screaming. She fell back on the bed, muttered the countercharm, and conjured herself a glass of water. She sipped the water thoughtfully and appreciated the feeling of icy freshness running down the back of her parched and burning throat. She evaporated the remaining water and set the empty glass beside her.

Hermione looked at the familiar surroundings. _Ugh, too familiar._ She opened the drapes and slid off her bed. She stepped into the Common Room just in time to see the two sixth years slip into the Boy's Dorm. _I'll just pretend I didn't see that._ She fell out of the portrait hole and started walking. She didn't have any particular destination; she just walked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After about half an hour of wandering aimlessly through Hogwarts Castle without seeing a soul, Hermione was pretty confident that that she wouldn't see anyone. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, because if she had been, she would have seen the wall before she walked into it headfirst. _Wait, what's a wall doing in the middle of the hallway?_

She was pitching backwards, but instead of hitting the hard floor, she felt a pair of strong hands steadying her. She looked up in to the cold stare of Professor Snape.

"Do watch where you are going, Miss Granger." He said.

"I'm sorry, Professor. My mind was elsewhere." She answered, blushing a bit.

"That much is obvious, Miss Granger." She didn't know what to make of that comment, but before she could say anything, Professor Snape continued. "Why are you not in the Great Hall carousing with Potter and Weasley?"

"Valentine's festivities, sir. They make me mildly ill. Why aren't you there, sir?

"Headmaster Dumbledore gave me a reprieve. He knows that I abhor these hormonally charged functions." Inwardly, Snape thought, _Now why did I tell her that?_ "Regardless, Miss Granger, the Head Girl should be there helping the teachers."

"I know, sir, but after seeing Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall dot he Hustle, I knew I just had to leave."

Much to Hermione's surprise, Snape laughed heartily. She got a warm feeling in her stomach at this. She never before heard Snape laugh and felt peculiarly satisfied that her comment was the cause of his guffaw.

"I understand, Miss Granger. I probably would have left, as well, had I been there. Very well. You may go."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said, but made no attempt to move.

"What are you waiting for, Miss Granger? His voice suddenly took on the usual icy tone.

Hermione didn't respond. Instead, she reached up and placed her hands on his, which were still on her shoulders. She found them surprisingly warm. Snape jerked his hands back as if something had burned him. He glared that Hermione for a second before he turned in a swirl of black robes and hurried back to the dungeons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione stood rooted in place long after the Potion Master left. She could still feel the gentle pressure of his warm hands on her shoulders. She couldn't understand why her stomach felt all fluttery. She was very off-put by the prospect of feeling anything other than disdain for the hateful man. Hermione gave herself a little shake and started back to Gryffindor Tower. In the back of her mind, she knew that something had changed between herself and Severus Snape, but she wanted to neither believe or acknowledge it.

__

I must be going out of my mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Snape slammed the doors to his chambers and sank down in the nearest chair. He stared at his hands as if they had somehow offended him. He closed his eyes and thought about what had just happened.

He saw her walking down the hall, completely dead to the world. He watched her move gracefully toward him with her eyes downcast. She looked so very regal in her shimmering green dress robes, and he fought the urge to tell her that princesses should hold their heads up high and with pride.

__

Princess? Where did that come from?

Severus had to admit that Hermione looked very princess-like. Of course, she had always been attractive. He had watched her grow from an innocent child and blossom into a beautiful woman. _Beautiful? Yes, she is very beautiful. Astonishing, even. She probably does not even know the effect she has on people. There isn't a vain bone in Hermione Granger's body, unless you count her vanity of knowledge. Not a singly vain bone in her soft, perfect, nubile-_ Severus slapped himself in the forehead as he remembered the feeling of her against him. _She's a student! She's a student! She's a student!_ Severus hung his head in his hands and wondered idly why she was wearing Slytherin colors.

__

I must be going out of my mind.


	5. Violent Femme

Disclaimer: You already know what's coming.

A/N: Congratulate me! I just received my first flame. Well, it was kind of a flame. It was about my spelling errors. I apologize for my crappy spelling mistakes about important names and the like. I felt confident that my memory was correct as I typed these up. It wasn't and I hang my head in abject shame. Thanks so much to Myranya for pointing my own stupidity out to me. I promise I'll check and recheck it all before I present it to you, my lovely readers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up smiling from a dream she couldn't remember. She was yawning for the third time before she realized that she knew where she was. She stifled a delighted giggle at her epiphany. She got up and dressed quietly so as to not disturb the girls in the room who were still trapped in Dreamland. After brushing her teeth and splashing cold water on her face in the girl's bathroom, she felt very rejuvinated. She smiled brightly at her own reflection.

"You're looking lovely today, dear. Sleep well?" The enchanted mirror said cheerfully.

"Wonderfully!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I'm glad to hear that, love." Hermione smiled at the endearment. These mirrors weren't so bad after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione took a seat in the Great Hall. She was eating a bacon/egg/toast sandwich and was fully immersed in a book called Charming Potions when Harry and Ron sat on either side of her.

"Good morning, Hermione. You look well!" Harry said in greeting.

"Thank you, Harry. I feel well." She gave him her jolly salutation.

"Always good to hear, Hermione." Ron said.

"Hullo, Ron." Hermione said, cooly, but not coldly.

"You feeling better than yesterday?" Ron said uncomfortably.

"Much." Hermione answered in a clipped tone.

"Be glad you left when you did, Hermione." Harry said.

"Why's that, Harry?"

"Dumbledore and McGonagall started doing the Macarena." Harry laughed at his own memory.

"You're kidding. Please say you're kidding." Hermione was shocked.

"Nope, I had to keep Harry from poking his eyes out with his own wand." Ron added. Hermione set her book aside as she laughed.

"McGonagall sure can shake her fanny, though." Ron said plainly.

"Ugh, Ron, don't remind me. I had nightmares about it last night." Harry shivered.

Lavender and Parvati plopped down in the seats across from Hermione.

"Guess what, Hermione." Parvati said in a falsely sweet manner.

"What is it?" Hermione said without looking up from her book.

"Professor Trelawney's prediction came true." Lavender provided.

"What _are_ you going on about?" Hermione demanded.

"Last night, you know, the Day of Love." Parvati said.

"What of it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Professor Trelawney predicted that on the Day of Love, two stars will align that have previously been against each other to create a great bond that would change the universe."

Hermione decided to humor them. "Well, what stars aligned last night, then?"

"Dumbledore and McGonagall!" The two potential Seers exclaimed in unison.

"They were just dancing." Ron commented dryly.

"Dancing, yes, and other stuff, too." Parvati said obscurely.

"I am sure that I'm going to regret asking you two this, but what other stuff?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Parvati opened her mouth to speak, but Lavender beat her two it. "We saw them-"

Parvati, irritated, cut her off. "-snogging in the hallway!"

Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't that. Hermione gasped, Harry fell out of his chair, and Ron gagged a little.

"WHAT?" The three blurted out. Loudly.

"Shhh, keep it down. No one's supposed to know, not even us two." Lavender said.

"Ugh, mental image." Ron said disgustedly. "Is there a way to disinfect my brain from that image?"

No one answered him. Hermione shuddered a bit, but went straight back to her book. Harry shook his head sadly. "I hope you two were mistaken." He said. The two girls shrugged as they got up and walked off.

When she was sure they were gone, Hermione let her eyes wander. She looked to the staff table and noticed that Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting entirely too close to each other. She didn't point this out, though, because it would terrify the boys at her sides. Her eyes settled on Professor Snape and it took her a moment to realize that he was looking back at her! _Whoa, there's that funny feeling in my stomach again._ She tried to put it out of her mind and returned to her book.

Ron took that opportunity to try to pick a bit of fuzz off of Hermione's robes. She quickly recoiled and said a bit too loudly, "Don't touch me!"

Ron turned a brilliant red and threw back at her, "There is something truly wrong with you!"

"Shut up. Just, shut up." She said slowly and dangerously.

Ron looked hurt, but didn't say anything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They remained silent to each other for the remainder of breakfast and their morning classes. Ron tried to get her to talk at lunch, but she ignored him and kept her nose hidden in her book. She finished reading it, but she pretended to be reading so Ron wouldn't bother her. The funny feeling in Hermione's stomach had finally subsided, and she was not going to let anyone, especially Ron, ruin her good mood. She was quite relieved that she would not have to miss class to get herself checked out by Madam Pomfrey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was in the last class of the day, Potions, that Ron decided that he had had quite enough of Hermione's chilly attitude. After Snape had dismissed the class and exited into his office, Ron took the opportunity to corner her.

"Hermione Granger!" Ron shouted at her as the final few students left the classroom. Only Harry would be witness to the exchange.

"What do you want, Ron?" Hermione finally broke her silence.

"Oh, she speaks!" Ron said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll repeat myself, What.Do.You.Want.Ron?"

"Hermione, I love you, but I have had just about enough of your revolting behavior!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'd like you to clarify, if you would please."

"For over a month you've been avoiding me. You barely speak to me. Yesterday I thought things were going to change, but judging by today, I'd say that I was really wrong."

"Oh, Ron Weasley is wrong. What a novel idea" She said acidly.

"Hermione, what is WRONG with you?" Harry broke in.

Hermione whirled around to face Harry. "Oh, no! Not you, too!"

"Hermione, we haven't done anything wrong!" Ron said desperately.

Hermione whirled around again and almost lost her balance. Ron tried to touch her to steady her, but she pushed him away, hard.

"Harry is the only one of the two who hasn't done anything wrong." She shouted while pointing to Harry behind her. "You, Ronald Weasley, you hurt me in the DEEPEST WAY POSSIBLE!" She screamed that last bit.

"Hermione, I HAVEN"T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" Ron screamed back at her. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione lunged at Ron and slammed him into the wall then onto the floor.

She didn't care that he didn't remember. She didn't care that Ron was too shocked to retaliate. She didn't care that she was in the Potions classroom. She didn't care that Harry was trying to pull her off of him. All she cared about was the fact that she was hitting Ron with all her strength and screaming, "I HATE YOU" at the top of her lungs. She was venting over a month's worth of frustration, hurt, anger, and sadness on Ron's face. She felt oddly satisfied with each dull thud from her fists as they landed. Each loud slap delivered to his cheeks gave her a strange sense of relief. Tears flowed down her face and dripped on Ron. They mingled with the blood on his face caused by her more powerful strikes.

Suddenly, she felt someone very strong grab her around the waist and haul her off of Ron. Professor Snape's voice thundered around the room.

"POTTER AND WEASLEY! OUT!" He shouted. "GRANGER! DETENTION! RIGHT NOW!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Angel4eva3 with loud claps. Hermione beats the shit out of Ron. Please R&R. Any corrections are always welcome. So much love. kimi


	6. One Thousand Tears

****

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, and blah.

A/N: I have just been informed that in Brit slang, "fanny" is an intimate part of a woman, which was certainly not the image I was trying to convey when McGonagall shakes hers. But, um, hey, leave it. Ron's got a dirty mind, so why the hell not?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She fought against him like a wildcat. Severus marveled at the strength the girl had, as it was all he could do to keep his arms wrapped around her middle, her back to his front. He dragged her into his office.

__

Even with her arms pinned to her sides, she's dangerous.

Her legs were bucking madly in her feeble attempts to dislodge herself from his powerful grip. Severus could feel the heat of her fury radiating off of her body, even through her bulky robes.

"MISS GRANGER! MISS GRANGER, CALM YOURSELF!" He bellowed over her screams.

Hermione let out a gut-wrenching cry that sounded vaguely familiar to him, and then she sagged against him in a heap of tears. Severus turned her to face him and she promptly threw her arms around him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as unrestrained sobs tore from her throat. His first instinct was to pull away, but instead he hauled her closer to his body. He had seen many students cry before, much of his own doing, but he had never before seen a student release so much hurt, so much anguish, as the wailing Gryffindor in his arms.

Severus collapsed under her weight and fell back against a soft couch, not because she was heavy, but because he could feel the weight of her misery. Hermione naturally fell on top of him, because she never let him go. She curled up on his lap and cried harder. Severus stroked her hair and said gently, "There, there, Miss Granger. It's all right. I'm here now."

He did his best to comfort her, but he knew that the only real remedy for her was to cry it all out. He could tell that she had not cried in quite some time. Bizarrely, it pleased him that he could be there for her when it was so obvious that her other friends were not. No one had ever come to him for help before. He felt almost satisfied, as if being needed had somehow become important to him.

The trembling of her body subsided very slowly until her tears dissipated altogether, except for the occasional hiccup. After she was silent for nearly ten minutes and her breathing had steadied, Severus figured out that she had fallen asleep. He rested his chin on the top of her head and wondered what had caused her to lash out so violently against someone who was supposed to be her best friend. Hermione was usually so docile. It unnerved him to think that Ron, or anybody for that matter, could have done something to her that was so awful that it brought about this intense response from her. With that thought, Severus closed his eyes and dozed off himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus opened his eyes when he became quite aware that someone other than himself and the girl was in the room.

"Headmaster, it's not what you think." Severus said hurriedly.

"You do not know what I think, Severus. I think that you were comforting a grief-stricken girl. There is nothing wrong with that. However, it is getting close to curfew, so I think it is best that Miss Granger find her way back to Gryffindor Tower. By the way, when Miss Granger comes to, inform her that her Mister Ronald Weasley is in the hopsital wing. He fell down the stairs." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye before turning on his heels and walking out of the room, leaving a somewhat shocked Potions Master behind.

Severus shook Hermione gently to get her to wake up. She moaned into his robes, refusing to open her eyes.

"Miss Granger, wake up." Severus prodded delicately.

"Miss Granger?" She still wouldn't budge.

"Hermione?" The name felt alien on his lips. He had never said her first name before. It tasted sweet.

"Hermione." He said a second time and she complied.

"Yes, Professor Grubbly-Plank?" She said in a daze.

"It's time for you to go to bed."

"I would, but the bowtruckles are pulling my hair." She was still half-asleep.

"Hermione, wake up, love."

"Oh."

He got up while he picked her up and stood her on the floor. She looked at him through puffy eyes.

"Detention, tomorrow morning, Hermione. I'll collect you right after breakfast." He said.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"We have much to talk about."

"Oh."

She turned around and started walking toward the door. Snape caught her by the shoulders before she walked into a closet. He nudged her in the right direction, but thought it would be best to follow her back to her common room so she wouldn't go anywhere odd. She was evidently very tired.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Sorry this is so short. It's 3 AM and I'm pretty tired. The next chapter will be up soon. Like, tomorrow, hopefully. The boss put me on a split-shift tomorrow, so I don't know when I'll have any time to daydream. I promise I won't leave you hanging. So much love, kimi.


	7. Whispers

****

Disclaimer: A-B-C-D-E-F-G… H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P… Q-R-S… T-U-V… W-X…Y and Z. Now I know my ABC's. Next time won't you sing with me. I don't own this song, nor do I own Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione groaned and rolled over. The sunlight was beaming happily through the window onto her face, causing her to wake up from her restless slumber. She couldn't really remember how she managed to make it back to Gryffindor Tower without some major mishap, but she succeeded in saying "99 Luftballoons" to the Fat Lady and miraculously crawled through the portrait hole on her own. She tried to get to the showers and to bed quickly and quietly, because it was obvious that she had been crying. Her fellow Gryffindors offered their sincerest apologies about Ron falling down the stairs. Thankfully, they didn't know that Hermione beat him up, and she didn't care to correct the rumor.

She had a pretty vague recollection of waking up in Professor Snape's arms, and something about bowtruckles with Professor Grubbly-Plank, a substitute teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, but she wasn't quite sure where **that** came from.

__

No, no. There were no bowtruckles, were there? No, I dreamed that. I dreamt up Grubbly-Plank, then, I guess. But there were Snape's arms. Wait, did I dream that, too? No, they were definitely there. They were wrapped around me. He held me as I cried. He was almost tender. No, I was clearly dreaming. Snape doesn't know how to be tender. But it felt so real. No, no it wasn't real.

Hermione fell out of bed and grimaced. She hurt all over. She put all her strength behind her punches and strained her muscles. _I deserve this. NO! No, I will not feel guilty. I won't! I feel… awful._

Her calendar reflected that it was Seamus's birthday. Green shamrocks were flashing in the box marked February 16. She reached under her bed and pulled out a bright green box. She had knitted him a yellow and green shamrock scarf. _At least something good came out of S.P.E.W. I can knit rather well. I just wish I were more adept at fighting off attackers._ She left the box on her bed so she could collect it later to give to Seamus.

She poured herself into her school robes and sulked all the way to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and washing her face did little to improve her mentality. She looked as if she had not slept in years. She glared at the mirror and silently dared it to say something to her so she could break it. The mirror said nothing, and Hermione was more than slightly disappointed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Why had he acted the way he did? It wasn't like him to be compassionate with a student. He hadn't even taken off house points.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor." _No, that's too much._

"One hundred points to Gryffindor." _What now?_

"Fifty points from Gryffindor." _No, still too much._

"Fifty points to Gryffindor." _This is ridiculous. I give up._

Severus walked to breakfast without taking off any house points.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He watched her walk into the Great Hall. She looked so tired as she sat down alone. He hadn't seen her alone without Potter and Weasley since her first year, before she met them. It didn't look natural. He wished he knew what had happened to her, and he wanted to make it right.

__

Had someone hurt her? Did that little weasel hurt her? For his sake, he better not have.

Severus felt a fierce emotion that he could not identify run through him. Was it… protectiveness? Did Severus Snape feel protective of the little girl that held on to him for dear life the night before? Yes, he wanted to protect her, but he didn't yet know from what, and he was determined to find out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione forgot about her morning detention. That much was apparent when Professor Snape came to get her and she greeted him with a profoundly blank expression.

"Miss Granger, it is time for your detention."

__

Detention? I thought I imagined him giving me detention.

"Miss Granger, I haven't got all day."

__

Did I not imagine everything else, then? Tenderness? Hmmm… Bowtruckles. No, I definitely imagined those. But what if…

She got up and followed him to the dungeons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Have a seat, Miss Granger."

She sat down on the closest piece of furniture in Professor Snape's office. Ironically, it happened to be the sofa on which she cried all over him. Professor Snape sat down in a chair in front of her.

"Now then, would you like to explain your sudden outburst yesterday?" His voice was like ice.

"Not particularly, sir." She matched her tone to his.

"That really is too bad, Miss Granger, because you do not have a choice. She didn't respond.

"Miss Granger, there are a number of ways I could force the truth out of you." She sent a questioning look his way.

"Veritaserum and occlumency, among others."

"Go a-ahead, then. You won't get any answers otherwise." She stared at him defiantly, but the tremor in her voice betrayed her fear.

"I would, but I like to think that I'm not that cruel." _And it would hurt you even more._

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Professor Snape sighed and moved onto the sofa next to her. She turned her head away so she wouldn't have to see the look of pity on his face.

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape's voice had suddenly become soft and sort of warm. "Ron has hurt you."

Hermione's lip trembled, but she didn't look at him or speak.

"Ah, I see I struck a chord. Hmmm, you and Ron had a fight some time back?" She nodded her head and felt tears burning behind her eyes. She willed them away as Professor Snape continued.

"How long ago?" He asked, quite concerned.

"New Year's." She whispered almost inaudibly, while wiping away a tear that dared to escape. She could feel her cheeks burn with the effort it took her ton to break down completely.

"You two fought." He said matter-of-factly. Hermione nodded.

"Did he say something to you?" She shook her head.

"Did he _do_ something to you?" She clenched her jaws.

"What did he do, Hermione?" The sound of her name spoken so gently from him shattered her delicate constitution. She looked at him and saw a softness in his eyes that had never been there before. He took her in his arms and rocked her like a child as she cried silently. She needed to be held, and he needed someone to hold.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

__

Why is Snape being so nice to me? She wondered as she left the dungeons. _I cried like a baby on his shoulder and he didn't even insult me. It was so nice to be held, though. He was sweet to me. It's so odd. I didn't notice it until today that there is a really handsome man hidden under all that hostility. He's got a gentle streak in his bitter nature. I wonder why in the world he's showing it to me._

Hermione made her way up to the hospital wing, because that is where she knew Ron was and Harry probably would be. She thought maybe it was time to make amends.

Madam Pomfrey greeted her at the entrance of the infirmary. "Your young Mister Weasley is behind there." She pointed to a light blue curtain. "Potter, too. I daresay they'll be glad to see you. Mister Weasley took quite a fall."

Hermione moved closer to the curtain, but stopped when she heard the two boys talking.

"So, Madam Pomfrey is letting you out this afternoon?" She heard Harry say.

"Yeah, thank Merlin." Ron answered.

"I'm not entirely certain that she believed you fell down the stairs." Hermione's stomach lurched when she heard Harry say this.

"Oh, and she would believe that _Hermione_ did this to me?" Hermione felt a little nauseated at Ron's exasperated comment. She could hear the hurt behind his words.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"You know, she's been pretty horrible to me since Christmas."

"You haven't been that great towards her, either. Usually, you're beating the hell out of her to tell you what's the matter along with me. Yesterday was the first time you've ever approached the subject." Hermione winced at Harry's comment, "beating-the-hell-out-of."

"And did you know that she would react like that? I certainly didn't."

"No, Ron, it's just-"

"Leave it, Harry."

"But-"

Leave it!"

They were silent for a moment, and Hermione turned to walk away.

"So," she heard Harry say. "Seamus's party tonight. He promises a celebration to rival New Year's."

Hermione gasped loudly and ran out of the room after Harry said, "What was that?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione didn't stop running until she was at the lake. A frigid wind whipped around her, stinging her eyes. She realized that she had foolishly run out of the castle without an outer-cloak or a scarf. It was stiff February, after all. The pristine snow seemed to glow all around her. She looked at the lake, which was partially frozen, and wondered what would happen if she ventured onto the thin ice. She took a step forward, fully intending to test her hypothesis of falling through the ice and into oblivion, when someone shouted her name.

"Hermione!" It was Neville Longbottom.

"Hey, Neville."

"Don't get to close to the water, Herm. You might fall through the ice."

"Thanks for the tip, Neville." She smiled at him. He always was the sweetest of her friends. He smiled back at her and turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Neville?" She shouted at him before he could go out of earshot. He turned around and waved that he could hear.

"Treat Ginny right!" She hollered. She could hear him laughing as he nodded and gave her a thumbs-up. _Of course he's going to treat her right. He's already in love with her. But Ron said he was in love with me…_ Hermione gave up before she even started down that road. She looked at her watch. It was time for lunch, but she didn't feel hungry. She felt rather numb. Was it the cold? Probably. _I really want a cup of hot chocolate._ She decided against jumping in the lake and headed back inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A couple of hours and about five mugs of hot chocolate in a magically refilling cup, Hermione sat in the library feeling little better. She hadn't found a book she hadn't read already, so she just walked around the library and picking out books. She would read a couple of passages and put it back, only to pick out a different one and do the same. It was boring.

Hermione quickly grew tired of her library time and went up to Gryffindor Tower. She decided to miss dinner, too. She wasn't really in the mood for socializing, anyway. She stopped short when it hit her. _Seamus's party! Oh, Merlin. I don't want to go. But, as Head Girl, I must go to show my support. I'll only stay for a few minutes. Yes, just a few minutes. Then, I'll go and study. Sounds like a plan._

When she entered the Common Room, people were milling around and Seamus was passing out bottles of butterbeer. She went into her room and retrieved his present. She sat it in front of him and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday, Seamus!" He laughed and gave her a polite kiss on the cheek. She decided not to stay any longer than necessary.

In her room, she searched for her copy of Hogwarts: A History, Volume 3, and remembered that Harry borrowed it sometime in the week prior. She grumbled to herself and started to walk into the Boy's Dorm. She was rummaging around under Harry's bed to find her book when she heard someone walk through the door.

"It's me! I'm just looking for a book."

When she found it, she smiled and stood up. Her smile dropped from her lips when she saw who had entered the room. She stared at a badly battered Ron. Madam Pomfrey healed his cuts and brought the swelling down, but the bruising on his face was still considerable. _Did I do that?_

Ron was looking at her with something akin to horror. He dropped his butterbeer bottle, but the contents that spilled out on the floor were not butterbeer. Hermione gagged when the smell of firewhiskey filled her nose. In an instant, she was sent back a month. Images flashed through her mind and she smothered a cry as she ran for it, leaving her book forgotten on Harry's bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ran blindly, her tears blocking her vision. She ran only on instinct. She forced her way into a room and slammed the door. Shaking violently, she looked into the very surprised face of Professor Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Cliffie! He he. Thanks to Countess De Kitsune for the beating-the-hell-out-of phrasing. Hope you don't mind that I stole your words. Please R&R. So much love, kimi.


	8. Inside Her Mind

****

Disclaimer: He he, you already know what's coming.

A/N: In response to a particularly crappy anonymous flame I got, I have this to say:

Love changes people.

And

Personally, I have always imagined Professor Snape as handsome. Snape is a rough man, which is why I am unexplainably drawn to him. Yes, he's a horribly mean, rude, sarcastic, bitter man, but he's a man nonetheless. As such, Hermione is beginning to see him more as a _man_ and less as a professor. When you look at a person in a different way, it changes your perception of them entirely. Now then, on to the chapter…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was at her side in an instant. She reached her arms out to him and he gathered her close. She lay her head on his chest while he put one hand around the small of he back and the other he put behind her head. She was trembling fiercely and her breathing was labored.

"Shhh, love," he crooned softly in her ear. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." _I won't let anyone hurt you ever again._ "Deep breaths, Hermione. Wouldn't want you passing out, now would we?" She surprised him with a small giggle. "There, now. I see the old Gryffindor resilience back again."

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I don't know why I came here."

"Don't be silly, Hermione. You came for comfort. I had some to spare." She smiled at this. "I do have a first name, you know. You needn't be so formal with me whilst we are alone."

"Thank you, S-S-Severus." He was surprised that she even knew his first name.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" She untangled herself from his arms and shook her head. He gave her a rare smile.

"I have something to show you, Hermione." He led her to a cabinet in his office. There, he opened a door and took out a bowl that seemed to be filled with silvery fog. He set it in his desk and said, "This is a Pensieve. _My_ Pensieve." Her face glowed with admiration.

"I've heard about these, but I've never seen one up close." Her breath held in her throat.

"You know what they are for, then?"

"Yes, you can literally put your thoughts in them and then study them."

"Correct, Hermione, but you've missed a very important part, which surprises me, know-it-all that you are. You can also _go into_ a Pensieve and study the memories up close."

"Why are you telling me this?" She chose to ignore his remark about her being a know-it-all.

"Hermione, I think it is time that we go into one of your memories." She gasped and shook her head vehemently.

"I don't think that is wise, Prof-Severus."

"I disagree."

She put her hands on her hips.

"I will _not_ let you inside my head. My memories are just that - MINE!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said without thinking.

"Then let me help you. Let me take you back to that event, whatever it is. We'll work it out. Together."

She looked at him hesitantly, but nodded her head in agreement.

"Focus on the memory. Will it to come to the surface." He said this as he put his wand up to her temple and drew out what looked like a think wisp of smoke. He put it in the center of the Pensieve and immediately the fog shifted to reveal a bird's eye view of something that Hermione wished never to see again. It was the night of the Gryffindor New Year's Party.

"She clutched Severus's hand absent-mindedly. The simple action sent shocks through both of their bodies, but neither showed it.

"Are you ready?" She didn't say anything, she merely nodded.

"All right."

They bent low over the Pensieve to where their noses were almost touching the fog and Hermione felt herself plunge forward.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where are we?" He recognized Gryffindor Common Room, but he wanted Hermione to explain the situation.

"Gryffindor Common Room. It's our New Year's Party." She looked around at all the people. She had forgotten how many people stayed behind over the holidays. A handful of rogue Death Eaters were still on the rampage, even after the fall of Voldemort the summer before, and quite a few students preferred the safety of Hogwarts Castle.

"There you are." Severus pointed to a bright-eyed girl coming from the Girl's Dorms. She looked unfamiliar to Hermione because of her immense cheerfulness.

"I look so different."

"You look happy."

Pensieve Hermione looked at the real Hermione.

"Is she looking at me? Can she see me?"

"No, these are memories, they can neither see nor hear you."

Hermione looked relieved and saw herself laugh. She realized that Canary-Neville was behind her. Severus didn't notice Neville's burst of feathers, which was for the better, because she didn't feel like explaining that.

Still holding hands, or rather clutching on Hermione's part, they followed Pensieve Hermione over to Harry and listened to their conversation. Severus tensed when he heard that something romantic was happening between Hermione and Ron. He shook the feeling away, not realizing it for what it was, jealousy.

"Were you romantically involved with Weasley?" He found himself asking her.

"I really don't remember. We might have been, but that was shot straight to Hell." He didn't respond. He knew that it would all be revealed soon.

"And there I go." She watched herself walk over to Seamus and Ron. She could almost smell the whiskey.

Severus watched the two squabble. Ron and whiskey were obviously not a good combination. _Why is the boy chewing on her hair?_

Hermione went rigid when she heard herself tell Ron that she was putting him to bed. Her face was burning as she watched Ron try to make a couple of passes at her while she was leading him to his dorms. It unnerved her to know that Severus was watching as well.

Pensieve Hermione closed the door to Ron's dorm and ultimately sealed her own fate. Hermione and Severus had no choice but to follow. The pair walked through the door just in time to hear Ron say, "…I'm in love you."

She watched in morbid fascination as Ron forced Pensieve Hermione onto the bed. She had forgotten what it felt like, but as she watched, she could almost feel it again, in vivid detail. She watched as Pensieve Hermione threw Sleeping Ron off of her and run out the door.

"I think that's quite enough." Severus said and Hermione found herself standing back in his office.

Severus enveloped Hermione in a fierce hug. He was quite surprised when he realized that she was not the one shaking; he was.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I thought you and Ron had a simple spat. I never thought, that is, I never expected-"

"Ron doesn't seem the type, does he?" Her voice was distant.

"Where did you go after that?"

"Girl's showers. I felt so dirty. I wanted to wash all my skin off. I cried for hours because I was so hurt."

"You would have been bruised." He said bluntly. She looked him in the eyes and exhaled sharply.

"Let's sit down." He said and led her over to their couch. _Our couch? Yes, this is definitely our couch._

"I meant that I was emotionally hurt, but yes, I was bruised from my neck to my knees. I charmed my sweaters to be larger so they would hide my arms. I wore a scarf to hide my neck. It was January, and everyone thought that I was just cold." Hermione was surprised at how steady her voice was.

"Did you confront the little bastard?" Hermione was shocked at Severus's use of colorful language.

"I tried to, but he was so drunk he couldn't remember. He said he was sorry for drinking and making a fool out of himself, then he thanked me for putting him to bed."

"So, the bast-Ron doesn't know?"

"No."

"Would you like to show him?" Hermione's mind spun at what Severus was suggesting. She stared at him.

"I'll give the two of you detention tomorrow." Hermione nodded at this and fell silent. They sat in the quiet for a while; she was enjoying the warmth and comfort of his arms.

"What made you run to me tonight?" Severus asked. It startled Hermione and then she remembered.

"I went into the Boy's Dorms to get a book I loaned Harry. Ron came in. He reeked of firewhiskey."

"You were scared, weren't you?"

"I was terrified."

"Why did you come to me?" He prodded.

"Because I feel safe with you." _Because I love you._

The revelation startled her. She did love him, but it wasn't as if she was head-over-heels in love. She hated him with a simmering passion for the first three years of her Hogwarts education, but she gradually learned to respect him and then admire him. Now, she trusted him. She trusted him because he had shown her that he was caring, nurturing, loving, and protective; all kinds of things that she did not know he was capable of. Instinctively, she had run to him for help, comfort and refuge. The trust she placed in her former enemy had once belonged to Ron, but now she considered Severus a friend and Ron was the enemy.

__

My world is turning upside down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: What do you think? Please R&R. I'm currently writing CH. 8 and looking for a little inspiration. SO much love, kimi.


	9. Detention with a Twist

Disclaimer: My name is Kimi, not J.K. Rowling. I own a ford truck, she owns Harry Potter.

A/N: I used to have a response to a flame on here, but that author and I have settled our differences. It's all good. Anyway, here's the story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Your potion is an abomination, Weasley. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Snape snarled at Ron over his potion, which, oddly enough, had been the first potion he ever made that came out perfect. Ron mumbled something that sounded remotely like 'greasy git' and Snape gave him a detention for his insolence.

It was what Hermione had been waiting for all class period. She hadn't paid much attention to the assignment and foolishly added porcupine quills to her cauldron, even though they weren't on the ingredient list. Her potion turned a violent shade of blue and started to bubble over.

Snape saw this, vanished it, and said, "That is a disgusting excuse for a potion, Miss Granger. Detention." Hermione suppressed a smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of classes went by rather well for Hermione, all things considered. She found it fairly hard to act upset about having a detention with Snape and Ron. Ron wasn't very happy about all this. He wasn't taking getting beaten up by a girl very well, especially since this girl was one of his best friends. Well, an ex-best friend, anyway

Hermione and Ron walked in silence all the way to the dungeons from Gryffindor Tower. It was a heavy silence where both parties were dying to say something to the other, but neither dared. Hermione knew that if she spoke a word, her intentions would be ruined. Ron knew that if he opened his big, fat mouth, Hermione would kick his ass into next week. They entered the Potions classroom and Professor Snape beckoned them into his office. His Pensieve was already on his desk.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger." Snape said with disdain.

The two stood before him fearfully.

"Mister Weasley, there is something that Miss Granger would like to show you. Do you know what this is?" He was asking Ron.

"That's a Pensieve, sir. It stores memories for-"

"_I_ know what it is for, Mister Weasley, and I'm glad you do too, because I will not have to explain it to your inferior mind." Ron's ears turned pink at this insult and he clenched his fists.

"You two, come stand here." He motioned them to stand before the Pensieve.

"Bow low and look into it." He commanded. The two scared students complied. Severus watched in fascination as the two were sucked into the silvery mist of the Pensieve. It was an odd sight to see. Had the situation been different, he might have chuckled. He had nothing to do but wait for their return.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No sooner had that thought entered his mind, Hermione and Ron were thrown out of the Pensieve. They weren't really thrown, per se, but they were just… there. There as if they had been there all along. Ron had a horrified look on his face. He turned to Hermione and flung his arms around her and they sunk to the floor together. He was crying and trying to say that he was sorry. She was comforting him, using the same methods that Severus used to comfort her. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him close. She whispered softly to him as he soaked her robes with his grief.

It was all too much for Severus to take. _It should be YOU comforting her for what you did to her! She did not ask you to violate her! You better be sorry!_

He was walking out of his office, disgusted at Ron's display, when he heard Hermione say, "It's okay, Ron. You were drunk, you didn't remember. It's okay." Severus shook his head. _Gryffindors and their misplaced loyalty._

"But I knew!" He heard Ron sob. Severus turned around and looked into his office. Hermione stood up and looked ready to kill.

"WHAT?" Both Severus and Hermione screamed at the same time. Ron looked dumbfounded as the two looked at him, hatred brimming in their eyes.

"I-I-I was drinking. I know. And-and-and then, I-I fell asleep. I dreamed. I dreamed it! Hermione, you have to believe that I dreamed it!!!"

Hermione looked at Ron with cool disregard. "You didn't dream it, Ron. You tried to rape me."

Ron looked aghast when Hermione said this. His face paled when Professor Snape spoke next.

"You have just admitted that you knew what you were doing when you tried to force yourself on Miss Granger."

"But I was dreaming." Ron said meekly.

"SHUT UP!" Snape yelled and Ron blanched even more.

"YOU WERE NOT DREAMING, BECAUSE IF YOU HAD BEEN, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE, NOW WOULD WE? FURTHERMORE, IT DISGUSTS ME HORRIBLY TO THINK THAT YOU WERE DREAMING ABOUT RAPING ONE OF YOUR CLASSMATES!"

He heard Hermione gasp, but he did not turn from her.

"I want to take one hundred thousand points from Gryffindor, but Miss Granger would suffer, and she had suffered quite enough because of you." Snape's voice had returned to it's usual smoothness dipped in malevolence (A/N: Ridiculous, I know, but I couldn't find the right words to make it sound the way I wanted).

Severus looked over to Hermione who was quietly crying in the corner. He wanted to go to her, but he wasn't done with the boy quite yet.

"Detention, Weasley."

"For how long, sir?"

"Until I say otherwise. But it won't be with me. I have no wish to be near you. You will serve your detention with Filch. I will be speaking to the headmaster and writing to your parents personally."

"But I'll be expelled!" Ron shouted.

"Too bad, Weasley." Snape said with a slight smirk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I know that this chappie is short, cliffie, and a little anticlimactic, but the next will be better.

Ooh, by the way. Rogue does not necessarily mean good. It can also mean gone astray or off on it's own. I'm sure you all remember the "rogue bludger" from Chamber of Secrets? That thing certainly wasn't good. I'm sorry if I confused anyone. So much love, kimi.


	10. Black Magic Woman

****

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Ok, I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Dear Black Magic Woman, I felt kind of bad for not giving you a shout-out already when I said I would, so I decided to name a whole chapter after you. Hope it's up to your expectations! Kimi!

Artemisgirl and Angel4Eva: thank you so much for your warm reviews. I don't know how I could have gotten through the harsh flames without y'all's great comments (that would be my delicate Southern drawl coming into play. My fake brit accent is so much more authentic than my real Southern one, though, I hate to say). The rusty knife idea is fun, but I'm not too sure if it's appropriate. He he.

****

PLEASE TAKE NOTE! I CHANGED THE ENDING OF CHAPTER 8 BECAUSE I WAS NOT PLEASED WITH IT. I THINK THE UPDATED VERSION WILL BE MORE SATISFYING TO YOU, THE READERS. IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND, GO BACK AND REREAD IF YOU ARE NOT READING THIS STORY FOR THE FIRST TIME AS OF AUGUST 3, 2004. _So much love, kimi._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Several days had gone by since Severus Snape wrote a very disturbing letter to the parents of Ronald Weasley. His mother, Molly, came and carted him straight home faster than Headmaster Dumbledore could get the words "Suspended for three weeks" out of his mouth. When he returned, he would serve two month's worth of detention with Filch. Seamus Finnigan was given three weeks of detention for his part, and all his mail would be scanned before it ever came to him. Dumbledore forced Hermione to take a day or so in the Hospital Wing to recuperate before going back to her classes. Severus smiled when he remembered how Hermione fought tooth-and-nail verbally with the old man. She absolutely did not want to take any time for herself, as her life was her studies. Dumbledore won in the end, of course, but that was to be expected.

He missed having Hermione in his class. Her incredible competence in the art of Potions had sent him staggering in her second year. She thought he didn't know about the Polyjuice Potion, but there were few potions in the castle that Severus didn't know about. One might call it a Potions Sixth-Sense. The level of difficulty would have rivaled even himself in his 7th year, and yet the little girl did it in her second. It was unbelievable. And then, of course, there was her smile, but he decided not to dwell on that. _That road leads to madness._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A sharp knock came just when Severus placed his hand on the doorknob. The room had been very quiet, and Severus had to admit that it startled him quite a bit. He composed himself before he opened the door. Hermione Granger stood in front of him looking rather nervous. Severus turned to the side to let her in.

"What brings you here, Miss Granger?" Snape asked her icily.

"I just, well, you see-"

"I do not see."

"Well, I was on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, and I decided, on an impulse of course, to come in and speak to you."

"Miss Granger, you and I both know that the Great Hall lies geographically between the dungeons and Gryffindor Tower. Pray, stop lying and speak the truth."

Hermione let out a breath. "Alright. Actually, Professor, I came to thank you for all that you have done for me."

"There is precious little that I wouldn't do for you." _Wait, did I just say that out loud? Severus Snape, what is _wrong_ with you?_

Hermione was shocked.

"That is, to say, I-" Severus was stuttering now.

Hermione drew closer and slowly put her arms around him. Automatically, Severus put his arms around her, too. Hermione leaned up and hesitantly brushed her lips across his cheek. It was Severus' turn to be shocked. He looked at her with a very confused expression on his face. She started to pull away when Severus placed a very awkward and uncertain kiss upon her brow. Hermione blushed scarlet.

Severus tilted her chin forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. He wanted to kick himself when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. She brought her face up to meet his and kissed him. He was surprised to find himself kissing her back. The kiss, which had started out very innocent, had quickly become passionate as they explored each other's mouths. Hermione gasped softly as his tongue moved against hers gently. His hands were thoroughly messing up her hair and hers were completely throwing his robes into disarray. Severus was enchanted by the kiss. He couldn't for the life of him break away from her embrace. _This is heaven._

Hermione's mind was reeling. She had never experienced a kiss like this before. There were a few clumsy kisses between herself and Victor Krum, which she would never admit to anyone, and of course Ron's whisky kisses, but this kiss she shared with Severus was on an entirely different level.

His body felt like it was on fire. He had never felt like this before. _The little witch has me under her spell._

With this thought, Severus stopped kissing her abruptly. _What am I doing? I'm kissing a student! What kind of black magic is this? Love spell?_ He pushed Hermione away roughly. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"What?" She asked, completely confused.

"You are a student and you shall conduct yourself as such." He said harshly.

"If I am not mistaken, you were enjoying the kiss just as much as I was."

"Yes, I apologize for my serious lapse of judgement. You may go."

"What, you're dismissing me just like that?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, _just_ like that. Now go!"

"But Severus-"

"You will address me as Professor, Miss Granger. Leave me!"

Hermione stood rooted in her spot.

"Shall I take fifty points from Gryffindor, then?"

Hermione shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. Hermione brought up all the dignity she could muster before she calmly exited the room. Only after she left the dungeons did she permit herself to cry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione didn't know how long she stood at the entrance of the dungeons until she felt her stomach rumble. _Breakfast. Oh, I don't know how I'm going to show my face in the Great Hall._

"Hermione!" She cringed when she heard the familiar voice of Harry. She wiped the remainder of streaky tears from her face and turned around.

"Harry, you scared me." She said. She was startled when he took her into an affectionate hug.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I tried to visit you in the Hospital Wing, but Madam Pomfrey said that she had strict orders from Dumbledore to let you alone." He must have run to her because his words were throaty and breathless. "Ron told me before Mrs. Weasley came and got him."

"It's okay, Harry, I'm over it." She pasted on a smile and lied boldly. _Please believe me._

"You don't have to lie, Hermione. I just wish that you could have felt comfortable coming to me."

"I couldn't, Harry. It would have been too… weird." She pulled out of his arms.

"But Hermione, why did you go to _Snape_?"

"Huh? How did you know-"

Harry chuckled softly as he produced the now blank Marauder's Map from his robes. Hermione gasped her dismay.

"How long have you known?"

"Just today. I wondered where you went. It took me a while to realize that he is the one you have been going to about this. I'm just a little surprised."

"Ergo the reason I didn't tell you. So, how many people know?"

"What? About Ron?"

Hermione nodded her head and waited with bated breath for his reply.

"Just you and me, and Snape and Dumbledore of course. I think Ginny might have an idea, but I'm not completely sure."

She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed somewhat.

"That's the reason you attacked him in Potions." Harry said. Hermione felt her face growing red with hot embarrassment.

"I understand, Hermione. If I had known, I would have been right there with you."

"What?" Hermione nearly shouted.

"I would have defended your honor. You are my best friend and I love you. I would kill anyone who hurts you, even if it's my other best friend." She looked at him fondly.

"Some friend he turned out to be."

"I agree, Hermione. I wish I knew what to do to make things right for you."

"Things will never be right between Ron and me. We might be on speaking terms someday, but we will never be as close as we were before." _We'll never be in the same room without me wanting to kill him._ "You, however, are welcome to be his friend forever."

"I highly doubt that, Hermione. I don't think I could be friends with anyone who is capable of doing that, drunk or not."

"Yes, well, we can't win them all."

"Maybe Ron should have been in Slytherin." Harry said bitterly.

"Yes, but not all Slytherins are bad."

"Draco, you mean? Yeah, he's been considerably less pompous and malicious since his father was killed by Voldemort. I feel kind of bad for the bloke. What a crappy upbringing he had. Being Head Boy hardly makes up for it, I think. Then again, perhaps it helped. I don't know." Hermione didn't respond to that because he named the wrong Slytherin."

"Harry, let's get down to breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Okay, Herm."

As they walked hand-in-hand to the Great Hall, a thought wiggled it's way into the front of Harry's thoughts.

"Say, Herm?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your dot got awfully close to Snape's dot on the Marauder's Map. Why?"

"Well, I went to hug him and thank him." She answered simply. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the total truth. She fervently hoped he believed what she gave him without any question.

"You hugged him for quite a while, Hermione."

Hermione turned a flaming red. "If you say anything more on this matter, I swear on Merlin's wand that I will curse you."

Harry gave her a there-is-something-that-you-are-not-telling-me-Hermione looks, but said nothing as they entered the Great Hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione pushed her eggs around on her plate. They had grown cold, but she wasn't hungry anymore. When she walked in, she could feel his eyes on her, but refused to meet his gaze. _Why in Merlin's name did I kiss him? He's my teacher, my sort of friend. What was I _thinking_?_ She shivered as she remembered the feeling of his mouth on hers. It was so wrong! _Oh, but it felt so right!_ No, she couldn't think about that now. Why did she feel like this? Why were all these conflicting emotions coursing through her very veins? _Yes, I'm definitely going insane._

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up at the staff table. All eyes set on them, because they knew something important was coming.

"Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have a wonderful announcement to make. Professor McGonagall has just given me a great honor. She has just agreed to become my wife.

The entire Hall fell silent. No one spoke. No one chewed. No one even breathed. Then, three voices rose out of the hush triumphantly.

"I KNEW IT!" These voices belonged to the very smug Professor Trelawney, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Hey all. What do you think of this turn of events here? Black Magic Woman, I hope you enjoyed it! So much love, kimi.


	11. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, yadda, yadda, yadda.

A/N: I sincerely love each and every one of you who have reviewed me nicely. 110 so far! I especially love those of you who review regularly. Your faith in me is staggering. You know who you are. Thank you. SO much love, kimi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus sighed and looked up from his coffee. He immediately wished he hadn't because he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall staring lovingly at each other over a plate of sausages. It had been three weeks exactly since they announced their upcoming nuptials. It also had been three weeks exactly since his disastrous run in with Hermione in the Potions classroom. Severus shook his head and tried not to think about her warm lips pressed softly against his. He tried not to think about the way she had smiled before he pushed her away. He tried not to think… at all.

Severus looked at the schedule in his hand. He taught Double Potions to Gryffindor and Slytherin first thing. It was an obscene combination on two separate, but equal, levels. Slytherin and Gryffindor were always at each other's throats because of their blasted thousand year-old House Rivalry. He couldn't figure out why Dumbledore insisted on pairing the two, especially in _his_ class.

The other reason was a little more delicate. Hermione was the reason. Ever since their frightful meeting, she was a different person, at least in Potions. She never spoke out of turn, never raised her hand, and never called attention to herself. She wouldn't even look at him. It was thoroughly disconcerting to him to know that she was taking so much care to avoid any and all communication with him. What really pained him, though, was to know that he had hurt her. He deeply regretted adding more to her sadness. He wanted to do something, anything, in order to be forgiven. He was prepared to give Gryffindor house points for her interaction in his class. Stubbornly, she refused to participate, and it turned the knife in his heart just a bit each time he asked a question she would have had no problem answering, but didn't.

I wish that I could tell her "I'm sorry." She didn't deserve what I did to her. But what was I supposed to do? She's my student; I'm her teacher. If only things were different. If only I_ was different…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ambled into the Great Hall on Harry's arm. Ever since _that day_ in the Potions Classroom, she had clung to Harry. In the back of her mind, she was sorely afraid that he, too, would leave her. He was one of the only constants in her life, aside from the school and her own family. She held on to him desperately, but she didn't realize what she was doing. She was merely glad that someone cared enough to be by her side and stay there.

"Hermione, you're going to watch us play today, right?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I suppose. Who are you playing, again?" She inquired.

"Ravenclaw. If we win, we play Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup."

"You'll win, of course, Harry. You usually do."

"I hope so, but we don't have a replacement for…" Harry trailed off. The name "Ron" was a forbidden word and a very sensitive subject for Hermione, he thought it would be wise if he didn't finish.

"I know. Just try to catch the snitch within the first five minutes." She said, and that was that.

"Say, these eggs are really good." Harry said lamely in an attempt to change the subject, silently cursing himself for going down that path. Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't speak.

Hermione looked over at the staff table. Dumbledore and McGonagall were making doe-eyes at one another, again. She didn't know whether she should laugh or be sick. She figured that old people had the right to be in love just as much as their youthful counterparts. Hermione had never really been in love before; at least she didn't think she had ever been. There was a certain Potions Master she couldn't stop thinking about, but that wasn't love, was it? She felt the familiar burning in her face when she thought about him. The only way she managed to keep herself composed during his class was to not draw his attention. If she ignored him, then he ignored her. That was a perfectly fine arrangement, in her opinion, where she didn't have to look at him or speak to him. It was disheartening, but it worked.

When breakfast was over, she linked arms with Harry and started to go up to Gryffindor Tower, when someone shouted her name.

"Oy, Granger!" A tall boy with blond hair was walking over to her. She motioned for Harry to go ahead. He was reluctant, but she gave him a pretty smile to placate him and he finally relented.

"Yeah, Draco?" They had taken to calling each other Granger and Draco as it was much more respectful than Mudblood and Ferret-Face. It was no good for the Head Boy and Girl to be at each other's throats, so they called a truce, and had been quite civil ever since.

"Dumbledore wants you in his office. Something about… something. I don't really remember. The password is, ugh, Gryffindor Love." Both Draco and Hermione cringed at the silly password. It was especially garish, even for Dumbledore.

"Alright, I'll go up there. See you later, Draco."

"Bye, Granger."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Gryffindor Love." Hermione choked out. The gargoyle she was speaking to immediately sprung to life and moved aside. She walked into the hallway it revealed and trudged toward Dumbledore's office. She went to knock on the door, but it opened before she could.

"Come in, Miss Granger." Dumbledore commanded in his usual amiable tone.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She questioned softly.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Come forward, please, and have a seat." She realized that she was still standing in the doorway and quickly sat in the chair he indicated.

"Miss Granger, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, sir. How are you?" It was an automatic response that she was accustomed to.

"No, Miss Granger. How are you really? I want an honest response, dear, not an mechanical one."

Hermione could have laughed.

"Well, sir, honestly, I feel rather rotten."

"I understand, Miss Granger."

She seriously doubted that he did, but she didn't voice her feeling.

"I have asked you in here to discuss a very, oh, how shall I put this?" Dumbledore paused for a moment to find the right words. "I would like to discuss a very _grave_ situation with you."

"Yes, sir?" Hermione questioned nervously.

"You probably know that Mister Weasley returns to this school tomorrow night."

Hermione nodded her head. She didn't trust herself to speak. If she had spoken, she probably would have started to cry.

"The matter of your housing is sensitive at best. I know that you will feel very uncomfortable residing in the same tower as him, and I was hard-pressed to find a solution for you." He paused for a moment so that she could take in what he was saying.

"The answer, of course, is to give you your own room."

"My-my own room, sir?" Hermione was shocked. She had never heard of students having their own room before. 

"There are a set of rooms in the stairwell leading to the top of the Astronomy Tower. There are two bedrooms on either side of a small Common Room. I have extended this offer to Mister Malfoy, as well. It will be the newly appointed rooms for the Head Boy and Girl." He said ingenuously. Hermione was so moved that she wanted to cry. She felt her eyes well up with tears as she thanked him for his kindness.

"Miss Granger, if you will go ahead up to Gryffindor Tower, I will send a couple of house elves up to help you move your things."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much."

"No thanks are necessary, Miss Granger. You may go."

Hermione nodded her head and got up to leave. She was delighted that she would have her own room. She wouldn't ever have to go near Ron again outside of classes. The idea thrilled her.

"Oh, Miss Granger, before you go, could you please take this to Professor Snape?" He handed her an envelope with the Hogwarts crest stamped in wax. Hermione's face fell. _Professor Snape? I have to take something to Professor Snape? Why??? Why are you doing this to me, old man?_ Her thoughts screamed in her head.

"Yes, sir. Right away." She said weakly.

"And Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You must always remember, to err is human…" He trailed off and waited her to finish the famous Muggle quote.

"To err is human, but to forgive is divine. I know, sir, but I am finding it awfully hard to forgive Ron right now."

"Well, Miss Granger, I would understand that. However, if I had been speaking of Ron, I probably would have finished with 'to forgive is often a bloody waste of time.'" Hermione was flabbergasted at the headmaster's use of such colorful language.

"Who were you speaking of, sir?" She asked. Who else would she have to forgive?

"That is for you to decide, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said enigmatically.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That is for you to decide." Hermione shook her head. The headmaster's words echoed in her ears. The man was utterly baffling. Hermione was still shaking her head when she found herself in front of the Potions Classroom.

No use in delaying the inevitable. I'll make this as brief as possible.

She hesitated before she knocked on the classroom door.

"Come in." _He is definitely irritated._

She calmly opened the door and went inside. Severus' head was bent low over a set of parchments. He was sloppily grading papers with ink that bared an incredible likeness to blood. She walked up to his desk and waited for him to acknowledge her presence. When he did not, she decided to make him. Hermione cleared her throat, loudly.

"Professor Snape?" _You WILL acknowledge me!_

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Hermione winced at his words. Even though he only said her name, it was the way he said it - completely void of emotion- that made her cringe. Well, two could play at that game. Hermione emptied her mind of all emotion and continued.

"Sir, Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring this to you." Hermione slapped the envelope in front of the Potions Master a bit harder than she intended. _Did he just flinch? No, my imagination. Again._ When he didn't respond, she turned to leave.

"Miss, Granger, wait." Snape said as he got up from behind his desk. He walked up close to her.

"Yes?" She stared at him defiantly.

"May I be blunt?"

"You may."

"Why are you acting this way in my class?"

"What way, sir?" She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"This way. Unresponsive. Passionless. It's very unnerving." That did it. Hermione was utterly incensed.

"Unnerving, indeed, sir?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Unnerved is just the tip of the iceberg on my part! We shared a simple kiss and you act like it was some great sin!"

"It was, Hermione. You are a student and I am a teacher."

"You're wrong, I am a student and you are an OVERGROWN BAT!" This infuriated Severus.

"OVERGROWN BAT, I MAY BE, MISS GRANGER, BUT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STUPID LITTLE KNOW-IT-ALL!" He threw in her face. Hermione didn't have time to be offended before she barked her retort.

"THAT MADE ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!"

And then he was kissing her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: -grins evilly- He he, what do you think?


	12. This Kiss

****

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; the plot simply came from my own twisted mind.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed me. I got online and checked my e-mail and I had 20 reviews!!! I couldn't believe it. An then while I was checking my mail, I got another review!!! I was completely ecstatic.

According to amanda-panda161, Head Boy and Girl already had their own rooms. I've seen that in a lot of fics, but I couldn't for-the-life-of-me recall it being in the books, so I just made up my own thingie to make it make sense. If they already had their own rooms, kindly inform me without flames.

I wrote most of this story while sitting in the front office at school. I don't have a class 5th period, so I just kind of sat around on my duff and let my mind wander towards a new chapter. This is the result…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower, she held her fingertips against her lips. She smiled while the gentle warmth crept over her body and she let herself re-live the miracle that had just taken place. Severus Snape kissed her. Severus Snape kissed _her_. No, it wasn't just a kiss; it was oh so much _more_.

She didn't know how it happened. First, they were talking civilly, then they were hurling insults at each other, and in a final burst of frenzied passion, Severus grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips firmly against her own. It wasn't a kiss meant to punish or hurt, but one meant to release the intense emotion that both had buried deep inside. Hermione hadn't been able to think or breath.

She had been gloriously light-headed when Severus tenderly freed her from the tangle of his arms. Amazingly, he did not push her away in horror or act frigid as she expected. Instead, he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. They spoke no words, because everything that needed to be said had already been expressed.

Hermione sighed and gave the Fat Lady the password -Love and Marriage- and stepped into the Common Room. She hoped that no one would be able to read what was unmistakably written all over her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus sat back in his chair for reflection. He had just made-out with a student. He didn't particularly like the term, but that is what had just happened.

She had been intoxicating. Her taste, her smell, everything about her had been absolutely perfect. He knew it was wrong, he knew that he shouldn't have, but damned if he cared. They had been so angry with each other, and then in an instant, it was gone, replaced by something completely different that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

__

She's irresistible.

Severus looked on his desk and saw the envelope. It was the one that Dumbledore with Hermione. He broke the wax seal and opened it. He read it with disbelief several times before he threw the paper away from him and laughed.

__

Dear Severus,

I hope this finds you well.

Albus Dumbledore

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: 500 house points to the two of you who figured that Albus had sort of an inkling about the two. Mad kudos. So much love, kimi. Sorry that this is so short. I just wanted to throw this little tidbit in before I have to go to work. I'll be back on later with more.


	13. Away from the Tower

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No, I do not.

A/N: Did y'all enjoy the little chapterette that was 12? I hope you did. Here's 13 and it's a bit longer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Dobby! Dobby, no! Put Crookshanks down! He doesn't go in the box!" Hermione was very annoyed at the house elf. He blinked his watery eyes and started to sob, as per usual.

"Dobby is sorry, Miss. Dobby will punish himself greatly for making Miss angry." He said between sobs. Hermione tried to pacify the shaky house elf with promises of socks if he would stop crying and help her finish packing. Why Dumbledore sent up this particular house elf was beyond her. The moment socks were mentioned, Dobby ceased his wailing instantly and went back to levitating Hermione's belongings haphazardly into a large box. She had to shout the "Unbreakable" charm hastily while her possessions were flying through the air so they would not shatter, tear, or rip in the box. She hated to admit it, but Dobby was doing a spectacular job of getting her out of Gryffindor Tower quickly, but not so much as quietly.

Hermione sat on her bed. Well, it wasn't going to be her bed for much longer. She looked around at the room she had spent the better part of seven years sleeping in. It all felt oddly foreign to her, somehow. When the last of her things were packed away, Hermione stole one last look at the Girl's Dormitory before exiting into the Common Room.

Harry was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. He smiled and took her hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Most everyone is at lunch right now, 'Mione, so we'll be able to get you out of here privately."

"Okay. But they know that I'm leaving Gryffindor Tower, don't they?"

"Um, for the most part, I think. You and Dobby were making quite a racket in the dorms. I had to say something."

"What did you tell them?"

"Just what you told me. I told them that Malfoy was being a git as usual and bugging Dumbledore about giving him his own room because he was Head Boy, and that Dumbledore finally relented, but gave you a room, too, just to be fair."

"Oh, good.

"You said it was in the Astronomy Tower?"

"Yep."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Harry walked hand-in-hand down a quiet corridor with Crookshanks trailing behind and Dobby levitating Hermione's boxes around him in the air. It was a very uneasy silence that Harry wanted to break.

"It's because of Ron, isn't it? The reason you're leaving is because he comes back tomorrow night." Harry finally broke through. Hermione flinched at the sound of his name.

"Don't be silly, Harry. Of course it is. Do you think that I would leave Gryffindor Tower otherwise?"

"No, I guess not." Harry was practically mumbling.

"Harry, it isn't as if I'm leaving Gryffindor completely. I'm still welcome in the Common Room. I'll just be sleeping in a room alone instead of with the other girls. Nothing's going to change. I'll still have Gryffindor classes, still eat lunch at the Gryffindor table, and still wear Gryffindor colors at today's Quidditch game."

"I know, it's just… It'll be different."

"To some extent, I suppose. Oh, here comes Draco."

Draco, who had just exited through the entrance to the Astronomy Tower, was walking toward them.

"Granger, Potter." Draco politely waved his greeting.

"Draco." Hermione and Harry both said at the same time.

"Granger." Draco turned to address the Head Girl. "The entrance to our dorms is between the two sets of armor about half way up." He motioned to the set of steps from which he had just come.

"What's the password?" Hermione asked him.

"There isn't one. You can just go right in." He replied.

"Oh, um, okay. Let's go, Harry. Dobby, come on." They nodded their good-byes to Draco and started up the spiral stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"In between two sets of armor half way up…" Hermione said to herself out loud.

"That's what he said, but I don't see it. There's the two sets of armor, but there isn't anything between."

"That's odd."

"Yes, very."

"If Dobby might be so bold?" A meek voice came from behind them.

"Of course, Dobby. What is it?" Hermione prodded.

"Perhaps," he continued, "perhaps the entry way is like Platform 9 3/4." Harry and Hermione shrugged at each other.

"Worth a shot, I guess." Hermione turned and started to walk between the two suits of armor. She closed her eyes and waited for her body to come in contact with the wall. When that didn't happen, she stopped and opened her eyes. The vision that met her was astounding.

Hermione found herself in a medium-sized square room. It was decorated in lovely neutral tones. The walls were a soft cream and the molding was a warm tan. The floor was a rich hard wood that gleamed as if it had just been polished. Two chairs sat in front a large fireplace directly in front of her. The chair on the right was dark red, and the one on the left was dark green. The red one, she assumed, was hers because it was done in Gryffindor colors. There were a few tables and chairs scattered about, but Hermione didn't take the time to really notice or appreciate them.

Hermione turned around and motioned for Harry to follow her, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. She looked at the wall and saw the doorframe, but there was wall inside it. Very confused, she walked toward the wall, and then through it.

"Harry, why didn't you follow me?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"I tried, Herm. But the entry way sealed itself." He answered sheepishly.

"Oh. Hmmm, well, I really wish you could come in." She grabbed one of her floating boxes out of the air. "I'll be right back."

She turned and walked through the wall and put her box down. Just then, Harry fell in after her. He jumped up and looked around.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked as he was brushing himself off.

"I dunno. You went in and I leaned against the wall, but there was no wall, and I fell. Weird."

"Well, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Maybe I have to invite you in. Quick, go out and try to come back."

"Why?"

"Just do it, please."

"Okay." Harry walked through the wall. Hermione waited for about thirty seconds, and also left when he didn't return.

"I guess I have to invite you in every time." She said and laughed.

"I think so." Harry grinned.

"Very well. Harry, Dobby, and Crookshanks, you may all come in." The four of them walked through the wall single file.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione sat on the foot of her bed and stroked the oversized ginger cat beside her. Harry and Dobby stayed for about twenty minutes to help her get situated until Harry was due at the Quidditch pitch and Dobby in the kitchens. They had just left. She looked around the room. It wasn't much like her old dorm in Gryffindor Tower, except for the coloring. Here, she had a queen-sized bed all to herself and a large closet that housed her dress robes and school robes. Her Muggle clothing was in a big dresser next to her enormous bookcase that held what looked like a small library. She was very proud of her modest collection (even though it was a funny contradiction), if she did say so herself. A table and matching chair were in the corner; it would be a perfect place to study and do homework. She sighed contentedly. _My own room! Finally, my own room! No one, not even Ron, can bother me here!!!_ She looked at the clock and noted that the Quidditch game started in ten minutes. She smiled at her new surroundings once more before she exited to her Common Room and then out of her dorms all together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus paced around his chambers liked a caged animal. When he saw her that morning hanging all over Potter, he felt like giving the boy a good, swift kick. Was it… jealousy? Severus could not believe what he was feeling. The fact that he didn't know what he was feeling only added to his displeasure. The only thing he was certain was that he _had_ to see her tonight.

He sat down at his desk and began to pen her a note.

Dearest Hermione,

Severus balled up the paper before he wrote anything else. _That sounds totally ridiculous._ He took out a clean sheet of parchment and started again.

Dear Miss Granger,

He looked at his writing. They were a little too warm for his liking, but they would have to do. He paused in search for the right words before he continued.

I have thought of you often throughout the course of the day. I would be honored if-

Severus tore that offending piece of paper into a thousand tiny pieces. This was harder than he thought. He picked up another sheet of parchment and scribbled on it.

Granger. Detention. My office. 8 o'clock.

Professor S. Snape

Now _that_ would get her attention.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay, this is the long-awaited chapter 13. Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I went to go see "A Cinderella Story" with Black Magic Woman. By the way, it's a good one. Not as good as this chapter, mind you… LOL. Just kidding. I'll have 14 up ASAP. So much love, kimi. The by-invitation-only idea I stole from old vampiric lore, so Buffy deserves a little credit here!


	14. Victorious

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters thereof. This story is a figment of my freakish imagination, and would never happen in a million years if it were a real JKR story.

A/N: I really do love this fanfic writing thing. I'm so glad that y'all like my story. I finally found out what WIKTT is, but what are WIP and AU? I read people writing these in their summaries, and I haven't got the slightest idea. Be warned, Severus is very, very OOC. And raging fluff storms ensue. Don't say that I didn't try to tell you. So much love, kimi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Victory! Glorious, incredible victory!" Harry said in an exhausted voice as he sank down in his chair at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hermione, who was still clutching Harry's Quidditch robes, sat down and dragged her seat next to him. He automatically put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Hermione sighed happily, quite proud of Gryffindor's triumph in the Quidditch game. Other students wearing scarlet and gold rosettes were crowding around the team offering them their congratulations. Hermione laughed at Dean when he mentioned Harry's spectacular capture of the always-elusive Golden Snitch.

"Honestly, Hermione, you predicted it. You said I would catch the Snitch in the first five minutes of the game and I did." Harry said laughing.

"Yeah, 'Mione, keep it up and people will start to think you are a Seer." Dean exclaimed.

Hermione blushed. "Don't let Trelawney hear you say that. The old bag hates me. She'd probably curse you for even mentioning the possibility."

"But it's true, 'Mione! You said." Ginny chimed in.

"I said that Harry _should_, not that he _would_. He simply followed my advice… for once." She said as the whole table had a good chuckle at her humor.

Dinner passed uneventfully, other than random Gryffindors impersonating Harry's dramatic reach for the Snitch and the win. Neville, who was standing behind Ginny, his hands entwined lovingly in her long red hair, looked up.

"Late mail." He said uninterestedly. Hermione looked at the owl that was speeding toward her. It settled gracefully next to her plate of half-eaten mashed potatoes. It wasn't a school owl, she noted, because it didn't land in the gravy boat or the bowl of cobbler, as most owls were wont to do. She untied the scroll from its leg and it flew off. She unrolled the parchment and read it. As she did so, she felt her heart drop.

Detention? Oh, Merlin. He's probably going to berate me for our behavior this morning. That is so like a man to blame it all on the woman, girl, oh, whatever. Damn him!

Hermione felt painful tears burning behind her eyes. Blinking them back, she stood up and started to walk out.

"Herm, what's wrong?" Harry asked in concern. "Hermy?"

Hermione ignored him and broke into a dead run when she was just outside the doors of the Great Hall. Harry dragged only a couple paces behind her, calling for her to stop all the while. Hermione paused for a split second to catch her breath, but that was all Harry needed. He was on her in an instant, pushing her against a wall.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice soft. Hermione's head was down and her shoulders were shaking. She looked like she was crying.

"Hermione, don't cry, love." He murmured. "Please don't cry."

Hermione looked up at him with eyes sparkling in pure malice. No, she wasn't crying. She was bloody furious!

"I'm not crying, Harry. I'm too damned angry to cry." She looked about ready to commit murder.

"Hermione, who sent the letter? What's in it?" Harry pleaded. She was starting to scare him.

"I'll tell you later." She said, and starting walking briskly toward the Astronomy Tower. Harry pulled on her arm.

"You will _not_ tell me later. You will tell me now." He was deadly serious, his eyes questioning. This only enraged Hermione further. She pulled out her wand with her free arm and pointed it at him. She was instantly contrite when she saw the hurt in his eyes and quickly lowered her wand.

"I'm sorry, Harry. That old bat gave me detention tonight. I'm just angry. I didn't mean to raise my wand to you. Defense mechanism, you know." A light of understanding came into Harry's eyes and he nodded his head. He knew how she hated getting detention for no good reason, everyone did, especially when she was facing the stress of N.E.W.T.S. and Ron's return.

"It's okay, 'Mione. I understand. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Bright and early at breakfast." She started to leave, but Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, do you think you'll ever be able to forgive him?" Hermione didn't need to ask who "him" was; she was certain she already knew.

"Perhaps… someday. I am not sure. He'll have to give me a right good apology and grovel, of course, but those are just presumables." With that, she left Harry to his thoughts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After nearly two hours of tossing and turning on her bed in the Astronomy Tower, Hermione decided that it was time for her to report for her ridiculous detention. When she got to the Potions classroom, she didn't bother knocking and went right in. She was surprised when she was met with an empty room. She walked into his office to see if he was there. He wasn't. She looked around the room. It was much like the classroom: stony and cold. Slytherin banners hung on the walls not occupied by shelves that held mysterious and sick-looking bottles of things she didn't want to take a closer look. A floor-to-ceiling fireplace held a large fire, but it wasn't radiating much warmth.

This was the first time she had been able to take a close look at the room. All the other times she had been here, she had been crying uncontrollably. Her despair was first and foremost in her mind during those visits. Now, she could examine the room at her leisure. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a bookcase considerably larger than her own. She came forward to read the titles. She wasn't surprised to find old books concerning Potions. She was, however, surprised to see a number of dark texts, probably forbidden. Most of them were first editions. Reverently, she reached out to caress one of the ancient spines, but jumped when the flames of the fireplace turned a strange green, and the Potions Master stepped out.

"Miss Granger, I'm glad you could join me." He sneered while brushing himself off.

As if I had much of a choice. She bit back the retort and instead said, "Yes, Professor Snape."

"I see you found my collection of books. Do you see any you like?" He said conversationally.

"Yes, they are wonderful!" She said far too enthusiastically before she could stop herself. She slapped a hand over her mouth and groaned audibly.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Granger?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and put her hand down.

"Good, which one do you like the best?"

Is he trying to have a pleasant conversation with me? No, no, this is my imagination running away with me. What do I tell him? The truth, I guess.

"You have a first edition of Most Potente Potions." She said simply.

"Yes, that particular volume is very well-read, obviously. Do sit down." He motioned to a sofa in front of the fireplace. As she was going to sit down, he took the book off of the shelf. Sitting down in the seat next to her, he put the book between them.

"There is a potion in here that will be of particular interest to you." He was flipping the pages, oblivious of Hermione's gaping mouth and puzzled expression.

"Sir, if I may?" She started hesitantly.

"You may."

"And you will not take off house points?"

"I won't. You may speak freely here."

"Professor, why are you being nice to me? I thought I was here for my detention."

"You are. This is your detention."

"And that is?"

"Spending time with me."

"WHAT?" The girl was shouting.

"Relax, Miss Granger."

"I WILL NOT RELAX! WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ BY THIS?"

"I shall be blunt, Miss Granger. In the past month, I have felt certain undeniable… things…" he shuddered at the words "for you. I do not know why. Therefore, I am forcing myself to endure the displeasure of your company so I can rid myself of these feelings. I am quite sure that an evening with you will prove to be most dull for us both."

"Why?" She said indignantly.

"Why would it be dull? Surely that is obvious, Miss Granger. You are a very boring girl."

"I'm not dull, sir."

"I have known you for nearly seven years. I think that I should be able to determine that you are, indeed, very boring, bossy, and insufferable."

That was too much for Hermione. She jumped up and towered over him.

"WHAT IS GOING _ON_ HERE?" She wasn't aware that she had shouted this until she heard herself echo.

"Miss Granger, sit down this instant!" His voice had returned to the normal icy tone. When she did not comply, Severus slammed the book shut and got up as well. He was so much taller than her that she had to crane her neck upward to look him in the eyes. Oddly, she noticed his eyes were smoldering with something that she had never seen before.

"I will not allow you to speak to me thusly. I am still your professor. Now SIT DOWN!" When he bellowed that last bit, Hermione was so startled that she fell backwards onto the couch.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." He said as he sat down. "Now then, as I was saying, this particular potion will be of interest to you." He held the book in front of her. She recognized it immediately.

"Polyjuice Potion, sir? Why would I be interested in the Polyjuice Potion?" She tried not to let the guilty look in her eyes betray her.

"Don't be daft, Miss Granger. I know that in your second year you mixed a Polyjuice Potion. Who did you try to become?"

Hermione shuddered at the memory. Even after five years, the event was still fresh and embarrassing in her mind.

"Well, Miss Granger?" Hermione took a breath and started to tell him of her ordeal. When she was finished, Severus had tears of mirth glistening at the corners of his eyes, but he kept a straight face.

"It really isn't that funny, Severus."

"I'm afraid it is, Miss Granger."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it most certainly is."

"No, it most certainly is _not_!"

"It is."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"It-" Severus silenced her with a soft kiss.

"Is." He breathed across her lips.

"Severus." She whispered. He kissed her again, and Hermione felt lightheaded. These kisses were different than the ones they had shared before. These were not passionate and demanding, but gentle and sweet. She couldn't decide which she liked more.

When they paused for breath, Severus gave her a rare smile as he recalled something that she had just said that was just now clicking in his brain.

"Fur balls, Hermione?"

"I was a cat. They cough up fur balls. It's natural." The tone of her voice suggested that the conversation was to come to a close. Severus ignored it.

"But cats lick themselves, and get fur balls. It doesn't happen any other way." He teased. Hermione turned a pretty scarlet before saying, "Don't ask."

Severus laughed; it was something that he only did in her presence or because of her directly. Hermione smiled and relaxed. This detention was going much better than she had originally thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus and Hermione were laughing at the memory of him dueling with the flamboyant Lockhart when she looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Gods, Severus, it is 10:30!" She managed to get out through her fits of laughter. Amazingly, they had spent two-and-a-half hours together amicably.

"Time flies when you are having fun." He said.

"Please don't ever say that again." Hermione said only half-heartedly. The change in Severus was staggering. She could barely believe that they were talking happily as if they were the best of friends. She was astonished at the ease at which she could converse with him.

"I guess you better go back to your common room."

"Yes, all the way in the Astronomy Tower."

"That's right, you've got your own room now."

"Thank Merlin."

"I agree. It wouldn't be healthy for you to be in such close quarters with Weasley." She heard him say the name as if it were going to choke him.

"I can't say that I don't dread tomorrow. Do you think he will blame me for being suspended?"

"Honestly, Hermione, he probably will, but don't let him bother you. If he does, you come straight to me and I'll deal with him."

Hermione placed a hand over heart and feigned a swoon. "Chivalry, thy name is Severus Snape." He laughed at her ludicrous choice of words.

"Severus, you aren't going to be extra horrible to him, are you?" She asked, her concern surprising them both.

"I might."

"Please don't. He's suffered enough, I think."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No. I have simply decided that he is not worth my time."

"I'm glad."

Hermione suppressed a yawn and tried to say, "I think I'll go to bed now."

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Severus." He gave her a tender kiss and sent her on her way. Before Severus even had the door closed, he realized that he had failed marvelously in his quest to rid himself of his affection for the Gryffindor chit. Curiously, Severus somehow felt victorious, as if he had just won something. What neither of them realized was that he had just won her heart.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: And that's 14, my longest chappie yet. Please R&R! So much love, kimi.


	15. Not that Simple

Disclaimer: …

A/N: All my love and ten thousand galleons to Princess Orli for clearing up that whole Head Boy/Girl having their own rooms-not having their own rooms thing. I _knew_ that they didn't! Like I said, I've seen it in a lot of fics, but never actually read it in the books.

All my love just because to the World Conqueror. I claim Ireland and France!!! Please don't burn them to the ground. Pretty please?

Sheets of Egyptian Cotton to Black Magic Woman. Hap' Birthday!

MoonlightMiko2005, I love ya!!! I always look forward to your reviews. They are awesome, and your story is just TOO CUTE!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron's reception in Gryffindor Tower was all but warm. Their Head Girl left just before their Quidditch Keeper returned from being suspended. Gryffindors weren't stupid. They put two and two together and figured out that Ron had done something truly awful to his friend. He was met with heated glares and icy silence. Rumors circulated around the Tower, courtesy of the Gryffindor Gossips, Lavender and Parvati. The rumors ran the gamut between a simple fight and a brutal rape, and people, as usual, wanted to believe the worse. As a direct result of this assumption, Ron was cornered no less than three times in the first day by Hermione's defenders.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil caught him on his way to the lavatory. They threatened to hex boils on his manhood if he ever even thought about hurting Hermione again. Ginny told her boyfriend everything she knew, which came from the information her mother had given her, and Neville Longbottom told Ron in the dorms that he would splatter his nose across his face if he went near Hermione. Even Draco Malfoy, in his twisted sense of loyalty to the Head Girl, slammed him up against the wall before supper in the Great Hall and whispered menacingly, "Touch her and die," before backhanding him painfully.

Ron had successfully become quite the pariah of the school in the first few hours. Harry was the only one who would speak to him, and even then, Ron would feel the pressure of everyone hating him. He hated what he had done, and vowed to make it right with Hermione.

"What do you s'pose I ought to do to make it better, Harry?" Ron said to Harry over a plate of chicken wings. They were quite alone because no one wanted to sit near the Gryffindor Rapist, as he was being called.

"I dunno." Harry replied, trying, and failing, to keep the animosity out of his voice.

"Please, Harry. I know that what I did was awful. It was inexcusable. It was-"

"It was a damn dirty thing you did, Ron! Stop trying to make it sound like it was less than that." He nearly shouted and Ron flinched.

"I know, Harry, I know." He said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Do you really, Ron?"

"Yes. I love her. I'm in love with her. When I think about what I did, what I tried to do to her, I get sick. Thinking about it makes me want to stab myself in the heart, or cut off my own hands, or something."

"Don't do that, Ron. It isn't what Hermione wants." Harry's voice had lost a considerable amount of huffiness when he realized how truly remorseful his friend was. He was seeking absolution for his misdeed, and was only looking for help.

"Then what does she want, Harry?"

"An apology."

"But I tried that already. Look what happened!"

"She wasn't ready to hear it then."

"Is she ready to hear it now?"

"It is highly doubtful. Give it time. Her wounds are still fresh."

"The wounds I gave her." Ron said bitterly.

"Yes, but that is in the past and you can't change it. Not even with a Time-Turner."

"What should I say?"

"It's up to you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"He's going to try to apologize again, Hermione." Harry said almost as an afterthought in the library that night. Hermione turned red.

"Why must you bring this up?"

"Because I think you should hear him out."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you don't."

After a moment of silent reflection, Hermione said, "It had better be a damned good apology, then."

Harry smiled. Perhaps their duo would become a trio once again. "Would you like me to be there?"

"Yes, it might be a good idea for you to stand with us. If he says the wrong thing, Merlin help him."

Harry's smile was forced this time, because he knew she wasn't kidding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Monday classes went as usual. Hermione spelled her way through Transfiguration almost lazily while Harry and Ron sat in the back trying to get the incantations right. Charms was the same. Snape took off as many points in Potions as he possibly could from the Gryffindors and refused to acknowledge Ron's existence. All in all, it was a pretty normal day.

After classes, Hermione, Harry, and Ron met near Hagrid's hut. It was neutral ground. He was off in the Forbidden Forest with Fang, and they could talk privately.

"What do you have to say, Ron?" Hermione asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry." He said with downcast eyes.

"Is that it, Ron? Is that all you have to say to me?"

"Ummm…" Ron was trying to recall the words he had for her as the first prickling of tears threatened the corners of his eyes.

"It's not that simple, Ronald Weasley! You can't just say, "Oh, I'm sorry," and expect everything to be okay! Because it's not okay!" She felt her face grow hot with anger.

"Hermione, please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, one thousand times I'm sorry. I feel disgusted at myself because of what I did to you! Every time I think about it I want to die! I know that nothing I do can ever, EVER make up for it! I know that you'll probably never trust me again. I don't expect for you to forgive me; _I_ wouldn't forgive me. All I want is another chance to be your friend. Please, Hermione?" The tears he was fighting had already begun their descent downward. Hermione stood in front of him, not quite knowing what to say. Harry had to stand close behind her so she wouldn't fall. Tentatively, she extended her shaking right hand to him. Ron stared at it for a moment before cautiously taking it in his.

"My name is Hermione Granger." She whispered.

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione, my name is Ron Weasley." He whispered back.

And so they had begun… again… anew.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The trio, as they were once again, were walking back to the castle. Harry, who was doing most of the talking, walked between Hermione and Ron. He was just about to ask Hermione up to Gryffindor Tower when they encountered Professor Snape in the hallway.

"Granger, a word." He said pointedly to Hermione. She said her good byes to Harry and Ron before she followed the professor. He led her back to the dungeons and into the empty Potions Classroom. After locking the doors, he turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, what _were_ you doing conversing with that filth?" He asked curtly.

"Ron is _not_ filth." She spat.

"Hermione, he tried to rape you. Anyone who tries to do that is filth." He shot back.

"He said he was sorry and wanted to start over with me. I decided to give him another chance."

"How very noble of you." He mocked.

"I am a Gryffindor. We are noble."

"When he hurts you again, and trust me, girl, he will, do not even think about coming to me." He decreed. Cold realization hit Hermione like a slushy snowball. He was trying to protect her. In his own tangled Slytherin way, he was trying to protect her. She immediately softened.

"Please don't be like this, Severus." She said softly while taking a step closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulders touched her lips to his. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "I don't want anything to happen to you, love."

"Nothing will happen to me." She said.

Hermione smiled sweetly and departed, leaving Severus to his thoughts.

Dammit! Why do I keep feeling like this?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Snape can be considered out of character a little here, but be advised… In the books, we only see Snape as Harry sees him, and that within itself is not only slightly one-sided. Snape is quite capable of emotions, I think, but not so adept at showing them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R if the whim takes you there. So much love, kimi.


	16. Passion

Disclaimer: Kimi doesn't own Harry Potter, seriously. You'd have to be pretty dense to think otherwise.

A/N: I've decided to post this at the same time as Not That Simple. What with the up-coming Hurricane Bonnie, I may not be able to post it tomorrow, and I had time to write it. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

March wound down dispiritedly and April went right after. Things were almost back to normal for the Gryffindor Trio. They hung out nearly every night that Quidditch practice didn't run late and studied for N.E.W.T.S. or talked about anything in particular. There was the occasional pregnant silence between Hermione and Ron, but Harry always managed to open a new topic of discussion before it got too uncomfortable for them. The day that they were all reunited, Harry claimed himself as the keeper of the peace between his two friends. The rest of the Gryffindors had warmed up considerably to Ron. When they saw that Hermione had been able to find it in her heart to give him a second chance, they followed suit.

"And that's it." Hermione sighed as she shut her book. She had just finished going over the notes for History of Magic with Harry and Ron. They stared at her with their eyes glazed over. Hermione snap her fingers in front of their faces to get their attention.

"You guys, were you even listening?"

"Yeah." Harry said unconvincingly.

"Sure." Ron said in the same manner.

"Harry, Ron, you two should take this seriously. It's the first of May. N.E.W.T.S are in two weeks! You have to pass them with flying colors if you want to get into auror training.

"We _know_, 'Mione. You've been telling us that for the past month-and-a-half. History of Magic is just too boring." Harry said irritably.

"Yeah, Binns should really retire. I mean, he's dead and all, so why is he still here?" Ron stated.

"He loved teaching." Hermione said. "Though I can't imagine why." Harry and Ron chortled.

"Alright, 'Mione. We aren't that bad of students." Harry said.

"No, I guess not." She looked at the clock. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"G'night, 'Mione." Harry and Ron said simultaneously. She walked to the portrait hole and then out of Gryffindor Common Room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione decided that she wasn't tired after all, and strolled toward the dungeons. Hermione smiled.

Honestly, I must spend more time in the dungeons than I do in the Astronomy Tower. She mused. Instead of going to her own rooms after studying, as she told Harry and Ron, she would go to Severus. She spent the rest of her night way past curfew with him. They would talk, laugh, and share intimate information. To the incredible surprise of both, they were friends, and good ones at that. Good friends, and maybe more? They shared tender kisses that were filled with fervor and warmth. She had fallen, but refused to admit it to Severus, or herself.

I think I rather like this arrangement. There's no pressure, no demand. We are companions, friends. Nothing more, right? Of course. Just friends. We've shared so much with each other. I trust him with my life. I trust him with my secrets. I trust him with my everything. Sure, we kiss, and it's absolutely wonderful; the fire, the excitement! And I love being with him, and… Oh, Merlin!

Hermione's eyes widened. She paused to knock on the door to the Potions Classroom.

What if I'm in-

She never got a chance to finish her thought because she was pulled abruptly into the room by Severus, who then pushed her gently against the door and kissed her passionately.

"Love." She finally breathed raggedly across his lips.

"Hmmm?" He asked while kissing her neck. A heady feeling engulfed her. She didn't know which way was up. Little whimpers came from the back of her throat as he trailed kisses across her neck and collarbone. Somehow, they managed to get to the couch in his office.

Hermione's robes were on the floor and revealed a light blue pleated skirt and white button-up blouse. His usual attire of black trousers and dress shirt were also shown when his robes ended up across the room somehow. He pinned her soft body beneath his, and she wrapped her legs around his back. They were both panting with desire. Severus, who was desperately trying to hold back the urge to rip her shirt off her body all together, had "magically" unbutton her blouse. She arched her back when he cupped her small breast in his hand and kissed her shoulders. They were so absorbed with one another that they didn't notice the flames in the fireplace glow emerald.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat audibly. Hermione heard him first and shoved Severus to the floor. Severus picked himself up quickly and stood before his employer, eyes wide with guilt. Hermione was shaking madly as she tried unsuccessfully to re-button her top.

"Severus, Miss Granger, when you have collected yourselves and your clothing, please attend me in my office." He said simply before throwing another handful of Floo powder into the fireplace. He said "My office" into the emerald fire and disappeared.

Severus and Hermione gaped at each other with ashen faces before scrambling to adjust their garments and struggle into their robes. Being caught visibly shook them both. They stole one last look at each other before Severus dashed to the fireplace and said, "Dumbledore's office. Password is Gryffindor Love."

Hermione stood and stared blankly at the spot in which Severus had just stood. She hurried over to the fireplace and repeated Severus' words. She exited into Dumbledore's office and waited for the axe to fall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Please wait outside the door, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. She nodded and rushed out.

Dumbledore looked gravely at Severus. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Severus was infuriated. "What do you mean, "what do I have to say for myself?" What do you have to say for _yourself_? What with all the poking and prodding you were doing to get us to spend time together, you should have known that this would have happened? WHAT ARE YOU _LAUGHING _AT, OLD MAN?" Dumbledore, whose chuckle had turned into a full-blown guffaw, took a moment to compose himself before speaking.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, I am not deaf, you know. You needn't shout." He said with the familiar twinkle bright in his eyes.

"Headmaster, I fail to see the humor in this situation."

"Yes, yes, indeed you do."

"Alright then, please explain to me what I am missing."

"Severus, I was wondering when the two of you would find each other."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, and you took your good sweet time getting around to it."

"You mean you actually _approve_ of this?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Not only do I approve of it, but I also encourage it."

"You're speaking in riddles, old man."

"I have been trying to get the two of you together since her fifth year."

"But _why_, Headmaster?"

"Because I saw how you looked at her and how she admired you. Neither of you would admit it at the time, and you'd both have hexed me for mentioning anything until you were ready. I'm only sorry that it took such a traumatizing event for Miss Granger to bring the two of you together. Don't think I don't know about your little chat on Valentine's Day. There was a reason I let you have it off. I was hoping you would run into each other. To my delight, you did, literally."

"You planned this, then?"

"Yes."

Severus shook his head. _This crazy old man is out of his mind._

"There's something else, isn't there? Something else that you aren't telling me."

"Yes, Severus, there is."

"And what is it?"

"Well, if you must know, I shall tell you."

Severus waited a moment for him to speak. "Well?" He said when Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"Severus, a long time ago back when I was a teacher, I fell madly in love with a brilliant young Gryffindor. A girl much like your Miss Granger. I did not ever make my feelings known to her. I lost track of her for several years after Graduation, and it was too late to confess my feelings. I regret to this day every moment that I spent not telling her that I loved her."

Severus was silent as he pondered this.

"A question for you, boy."

"Sir?"

"Be honest, now. Why are you afraid to love her?"

Severus was shocked. Love her? Was he afraid? Yes, definitely.

"I am not afraid to love her. I merely do not love her." He responded.

"You lie, Severus. It is written all over your face."

"Headmaster, I am not the kind of man meant for her. She is destined for some knight in shining armor, like Potter or that Bulgarian Quidditch fellow. She is not fated to some greasy old Potions Master with the mark of Darkness branded on his body and burned into his soul." He conceded.

"But you do love her?"

Severus sighed and admitted the truth. "Yes, more than you can possibly imagine."

"Severus, there are a few Death Eaters still out there. They believe that you are a blood traitor and seek to kill you, even now that Voldemort is gone."

"This is true, Headmaster."

"Can you protect her from it?"

"Yes."

"With your life?"

"I would die for her, happily."

"Good, now that you have finally acknowledged the depth of your feelings for her, you may take her back to wherever you wish to go. Please explain what just happened. I don't want her stressing out over this."

Severus smiled. "I will. Thank you, sir."

"Oh, and Severus, if Miss Granger becomes with child, then you _will_ marry her."

"I was planning on it anyway."

"You're a good man, Severus Snape."

"As are you, Albus Dumbledore."

"Good night, Professor."

"Headmaster, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Whatever happened to your Gryffindor girl?"

"Well," he started with laughing eyes, "as far as I know, she became the Deputy Headmistress at a very prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry, and has agreed to marry me the day before the Leaving Feast."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I loved writing this chapter. It's so cute to me. Was it good for you, too? He he. Anyway. Hurricane Bitch, ahem I mean, Hurricane Bonnie is on her way. Prayers!!! So much love, kimi.


	17. Shades of Gray

Disclaimer: I am still not the proud owner of Harry Potter. This plot, however, is mine.

A/N: Sorry, WorldConquerer. I know I shocked you with my blatant sexual references. You probably turned 7 shades of scarlet, which was prolly kind of cute. George? No, luv, it's not the end. Anyway, here's the next chapter in the Severus/Hermione saga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That… that…" Hermione started.

"Great idiot." Severus said.

"No, that… that…" She started again.

"Insufferable git." He supplied.

"No, that… that…" She stuttered.

"Insidious prat." He offered.

"No, that… that…" She was getting annoyed.

"Barmy old codger?" He said hopefully.

"No! That… that… That dirty old man!" Hermione finally finished. Severus raised his eyebrows to her.

"A grand insult, that one." He drawled. Hermione inhaled sharply and poked him with her wand.

"Ouch! That hurt, love." He said, massaging his ribs.

"Sorry, Severus." She said apologetically. He gave her a weak smile. They had retreated back to his office. She was lying in his arms on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"He gave me quite a scare, you know." Hermione said. "I thought for sure that you were fired and I was expelled. I was almost in tears."

"I bet. I wanted to hex him when he confessed his intentions for us."

"So he wants us to be together. Did he say anything more?"

"'Fraid not, love." _Okay, that's a lie. He made me admit my love for you._ Severus conveniently forgot to mention that he was enamored of her. _I wish I could tell you._

Hermione looked at him as if she didn't quite believe him, but she didn't hint at her suspicions. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand across her cheek. She snuggled closer to his body warmth and sighed. Severus immediately tensed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Don't get too comfortable. You still have to go to your rooms and I still have to go to mine."

"Your rooms?" She asked.

"Yes, I have rooms." Severus smirked. Had she thought he slept in his office?

"Of course you have rooms, Severus. I didn't think you slept in your office." She said quickly. SO she _had_ thought he slept in his office.

"My rooms are located behind the portrait of Alarice DeGermaine."

"The German sorceress?"

"The very one."

"I should have guessed that you would have had rooms behind a Slytherin portrait."

"Did you think it would be Hufflepuff?"

"No."

"Would you like to see my rooms, Hermione?" He looked at her intently. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was asking.

"Yes," she whispered as all the blood rushed to her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow, Severus." Hermione exclaimed as she looked at her surroundings. "I didn't quite expect your rooms to look like this."

She stood in his bedchambers. A wardrobe much like her own was directly to her front. She suspected that it held various articles of his self-appointed uniform. The desk on her left was covered with scrolls, pieces of parchment, and quills of assorted colors. The walls, which were stone like all Slytherin décor, were not the usual dull gray, but rather they shimmered slightly. Her gaze was drawn toward a large king-sized four-poster bed that sat against the left wall. On it was a dark green comforter with silver trim. Matching pillows were arranged neatly against the headboard. It did look inviting.

"What did you expect?" He was slightly amused.

"I expected something more… Spartan." She said to a dismayed Severus.

"Spartan? Really?"

"Yes, Spartan, but this is…"

"What?"

"More Athenian."

"Spartan and Athenian? Those are the two extremes. Do you always think in terms of black and white?"

"No, there are many shades of gray, but," she ran her fingers suggestively along the satiny green sheets of his bed, "in this case, I think they are emerald and silver."

Severus walked closer to her back. He was so near that she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned around to face him and was immediately caught in his hot embrace.

He undid the fastenings of her robes and slid them from her shoulders, then he unbuttoned her blouse slowly and deliberately. He trailed loving kisses along her jaw as he pushed away the fabric to reveal her flawless skin. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately while slowly unzipping her skirt. As it pooled to her feet, she shivered, but not from the cold. Severus quickly removed his own robes and stripped off his shirt. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she admired the well-toned body that had previously been hidden by his billowy black robes. She threaded her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. She felt her blood pulse through her veins like liquid fire, all her skin burning for his touch.

He looked down at her trembling form and asked, "Are you nervous?"

She nodded her head "yes."

Then, he asked, "Do you want to stop?"

To this, she shook her head "no."

A low groan came from deep inside his chest as she sank down onto the bed and pulled him on top of her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later, Hermione lay in her lover's arms. She felt giddy and sleepy at the same time. Severus smiled happily. He felt that, for once in his entire existence, everything was right in the world.

However, a disturbing thought wiggled its way into the front of his mind.

She'll never love me. She may want me, or even like me, but she will never love me.

Unconsciously, he held her tighter as if she would realize that the man to whom she had just given herself was a murderer and a liar and she would run away screaming.

"Severus?" She murmured.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"When you…you said…" She stumbled. Severus waited patiently for her to continue.

"Never mind." She said, blushing furiously. He smiled and wondered what she was trying to talk about. Hermione wanted to ask him so badly, but she could not get the words out. _When you finished, did you mean it when you shouted that you loved me?_

"Severus?"

"Yes, love?"

"You were incredible." She stated

"_We_ were incredible." He corrected.

"Honestly, I felt like I was floating."

"We were levitating about three feet off the bed, you know."

"Were we? How did we manage that?" She asked. Severus shrugged to indicate that he didn't know. Then, he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny, Severus?" She inquired.

"Oh, I was just thinking about that time that Potter and Black smuggled that magic carpet in and were flying it over the Quidditch pitch."

"What made you think of that?"

"Well, they were under Potter's invisibility cloak, but what they failed to notice was that the wind blew it back every so often, so it looked like something was blinking in the sky. Like a big, floating piece of velvet."

"That must have been funny."

"In retrospect, yes. At the time, I was so angry that Potter and Black were getting away with something illegal again."

Hermione giggled. "That's right, I forgot that you went to school with the Marauders."

"The who?" Severus crinkled his eyebrows.

"The Marauders were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and," Hermione shivered when she mentioned his name, "Peter Pettigrew."

"I should have known. You know, nearly every time I saw them, they were pouring over this ancient piece of parchment. I thought it was a treasure map, at one point."

"You are half right. It was probably the Marauder's…" Hermione jumped up when the thought occurred to her.

"OH GODS! THE MAP!" She shouted as she jumped hastily threw on her clothes. She ran out without another word, leaving behind a very confused and very hurt Severus Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had massive writer's block. A late night chat with WorldConquerer made it all ok. He beta-ed the first part of this. And _no_, he did not inspire the love scene. I can imagine the look on his face, though. Okay, I admit that maybe I wrote the scene to shock him. He he, I'm evil.

Hurricane Bonnie was quite a storm… not. We got out of school for Thursday, and Bonnie turned out to yield about a quarter of an inch of rain at my house. I spent most of the day sleeping. Thanks to everyone who was concerned about my brush with Bonnie. I appreciate y'all. So much love, kimi.


	18. True Friends

Disclaimer: Kimi does not own Harry Potter, though she wishes she owned a Firebolt. It would sure beat the hell out of car, you know.

A/N: YES!!! The map! Ha ha, I'm so glad that all of you caught that one! I'm so proud of you all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry cleared the Marauder's Map and tossed aside. He massaged his eyes as he tried to push away the mental images that were assaulting him.

Hermione and Snape. No, it's not right. It can't be. It's got to be a trick… but the map never lies. Hermione and Snape. Oh, Gods. Hermione and Snape.

Harry was still shaking his head when Ron walked it.

"Find Hermione yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's on her way up."

"Where was she? She's been gone for ages."

"Dumbledore's office." Harry grimaced inwardly as he gave the half-truth. She _had_ been in Dumbledore's office, but only for about five minutes. The rest of the time she had spent… no, he didn't want to think about it.

Ron shrugged. "You know, she's smarter than the lot of us, and knows more about the subjects than most of the teachers here already. Hey, maybe he was offering her the position of a teacher."

More like a teacher was offering to position her. Harry thought.

"You're probably right, Ron." He answered instead.

There was a loud clatter as Hermione burst through the portrait hole. The majority of Gryffindor stared at her in amusement. She blushed in embarrassment and waved a brief greeting to everyone before seeking out Harry and Ron in the corner of the Common Room. She was still breathing hard due to her marathon run from the bottom of the dungeons to the top of the tower.

"Harry… Ron… What's… up?" She breathed deeply as she plopped down ungracefully into the chair next to Harry. She caught his stern gaze and felt her heart leap into her throat.

Merlin's thumbs! He knows!!!

She looked at Ron, expecting the same kind of glare, but was surprised to see his nose buried in Quidditch: Past, Present, and Future. He seemed totally unaware of the tangible uneasiness between his two companions.

"Hermione," Harry said pointedly, "_Professor_ Snape is making me write an extra Potions essay. Could you help me?"

"Sure, Harry." She said, not overlooking how Harry had emphasized the word _professor_.

"It's in my dorm." Harry said and motioned to Hermione to follow.

"Why don't I have an essay?" Ron inquired.

"Ummm… I did horribly on my last potion… uh, the one I worked on with… Neville. I've got to write a five-foot essay on the subject." 

"Oh, sucks to be you, mate." Ron said as he returned to his book. Hermione was thankful that he had not caught on. Harry sent Hermione a scathing look and she followed him quickly to the Boy's Dorms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They sat silently on his bed, each waiting for the other to talk. It was Harry who spoke first, but what he said was not what she anticipated.

"I knew about Dumbledore and McGonagall back in January." He said simply.

"Okay." She responded. Harry cleared his throat before continuing.

"I was perusing the map one night and looking for random people. Anyway, don't ask me why, but I was looking for Dumbledore. I looked in his office where he normally paces till all hours of the night, but he wasn't there. I saw him in McGonagall's rooms… with her."

"There's nothing strange about that, Harry. The teachers are friends, you know, for the most part."

"You didn't let me finish. See, there was only one dot. It was labeled _Albus McGonagall Minerva Dumbledore_. It took me a few weeks to figure out what was going on, because it was like that for about an hour-and-a-half every couple of nights." Harry waited for Hermione to get it. When she kept looking at him with a vacant expression, Harry proceeded.

"About two hours ago, I found a little dot labeled _Severus Granger Hermione Snape_." A look of stark comprehension crossed her features. She hung her head and refused to look at him. Harry, who was fully prepared to yell, felt all the bluster rush out of him.

Before she could start crying, Harry asked, "Hermy, do you love him?"

"I don't know." She responded.

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He knew that _yes_ was the answer to at least one of these questions. He couldn't tell which one it was, but he hoped it was both. Hermione fought back tears as Harry hugged her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elsewhere in the castle, another was fighting back tears of his own.

Severus stared at the place where she had lain only minutes before. He touched the satin sheets to find them still warm from her body heat.

How could she do this? No, it's not her fault. How could I_ do this? A student, no less. I knew it! I know it would end this way! Damn Dumbledore and to hell with his insistent meddling!_

A single boiling tear slid down his face. Then another, and another, and another, until for the first time in over twenty years, Severus Snape surrendered to his emotions, and wept.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Don't worry. This is _so_ not the end. Please review!!! LOL. So much love, kimi.


	19. Her Greatest Fear

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned by me… unfortunately.

A/N: Thanks so much to WaterCloset (also known as WorldConquerer) who yelled out who I have a crush on in Chemistry. I hope you die and burn in hell forever. Lotsaluv!!! Kimi the Angry Cloud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What classes do we have today?"

Hermione, drawn out of her silent reverie, looked at the red-head who had just spoken to her.

"I've got Arithmancy first, while you have Divination, then we have Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts together." She said while looking at her schedule.

"Well, at least we haven't got Snape… greasy git." Ron said.

"I don't know why you continue calling him that. His hair isn't really greasy." She said before she could stop herself. Ron looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Hermione felt like she could kick herself for letting that bit of information slip. She had felt his hair, his skin, his lips, his… She felt a wave of heat wash over her as she remembered the events of the night before. Then, she wanted to cry because she ran out on him like that. What was she going to do?

She couldn't very well say, "Oh, terribly sorry, Professor, for leaving so abruptly after we had mind-blowing sex. It won't happen again." That entire piece sounded utterly ridiculous to her, and she was certain that he would be appalled by it. What was she going to do?

Hermione felt her eyes wander up to the staff table, and tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to tear her eyes away. Severus wasn't there. She felt a pang of regret as she stared at his empty place.

He's here because he doesn't want to see me, isn't it? He hates me now. Why did I run out like that? Why did I react like that? I'm half-way in love with this man and this is what I do? What kind of woman am I?

Hermione sighed and pushed away her plate, no longer hungry for what the kitchens had to offer. Perhaps she'd go to Severus and try to make it all right. Would he forgive her? Would he still _love_ her? Did he ever love her in the first place? All these questions ran through her mind as she started off for her first class, Arithmancy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. His head throbbed with the kind of ache only brought on the steel of firewhiskey that he guzzled the night before in order to deaden his senses. He glanced at the clock. _Crap, I have 3rd year Potions in ten minutes._ He tried to get up, but fell back down on the bed. The room spun around him and he had to close his eyes tight so that the dizziness had time to subside. Slowly, he managed to get himself out of bed and into the shower. The heat of the water beating against his body was scant relief from the dull pain that wrenched his body with every heartbeat.

He dressed slowly, and made his way to his classroom. His students were already in their seats, quiet. He pointed his wand to the blackboard, where the ingredient list and procedure appeared.

"Brew, bottle, label. Due by the end of the period!" He shouted a bit louder than necessary, and his head throbbed in defiance. He stalked into his office and quickly made a potion to dull his hangover. Sinking down on the couch, he fell into a fitful sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oy, Hagrid is really getting out of hand with those animals." Harry said. "I'm not even sure what that last one was. It looked like a cross between a horse, a goat, a fish, and Tom Cruise."

Ron gave a snort and Hermione giggled.

"Yes, that particular creature was hideous. I'm not sure if I want to eat lunch anymore." Hermione laughed.

"Well, I'm going to eat everything I can and have a nice long nap in History of Magic before going to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron added. Defense Against the Dark Arts was his favorite subject. Harry's too.

The three of them filled their plates with steaming food and began eating happily. They chatted naturally as if nothing had ever changed between them, even though everything had.

A door opened behind the staff table and a man with billowing black robes came out. Ron noticed it first of the three and said, "Look, there's Snape. Gods, he looks like he hasn't slept in _ages_!"

Hermione wiped the look of shock off her face as she caught Severus' glare. Merlin, he did look like he hadn't slept in ages. She turned her head away in a guilty shame. _I have to talk to him_.

To change the subject, Harry said, "Ron, that Hufflepuff girl is staring at you again. Maybe you should go talk to her."

Ron's face lit up. "You really think so? Maybe I should." And with that, he sauntered off with a ridiculous strut.

Hermione looked at Harry gratefully. "Thanks for that, Harry."

"No problem, love."

"So, he doesn't know?"

"Not yet, unless you want to tell him."

"Absolutely not."

Harry chuckled. Hermione grinned.

"Harry, not to press my luck or anything, but why are you being so… generous about this?"

"Well, I know you, Hermione. You never do anything irrational. Everything you do and say has a reason, a purpose. I'm not really sure what your reason is right now, but it's _your_ reason, and I've learned long ago not to question you."

Hermione smiled genuinely and leaned over to give Harry a light kiss on the cheek. He blushed lightly and held his fingertips to his cheek. "I've been kissed by an angel." He said dreamily. Hermione swatted him with her napkin.

"Ron's coming back. Let's go to class and get a good seat so you boys can have a 'nice, long nap' as Ron so eloquently stated." Hermione said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus stared at Hermione. She looked so happy. She was smiling and laughing with Potter and Weasley. What was that? _Oh.My.Gods. Did she just kiss him on the cheek?_ Severus felt anger boil in his blood as he scarfed down whatever was on his plate, not tasting it. _Just wait until I see you next, Miss Granger._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Why is that class so boring?" Harry asked a yawning Ron.

"No clue, mate. I wish Binns would cross over already. His class is so dead. No pun intended." Ron said.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Are you two all rested up and ready to tackle the horrors within?" Hermione asked as they stood at the door of the classroom. They gave her a light smirk that suggested that they were, and they entered.

Inside, they found that all the tables and chairs had been removed in favor of empty floor space. A large wardrobe stood directly in front of them. It gave a dubious shake every so often. As the rest of the Gryffindors filed in, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Andrews, walked in.

"Ah, class, I have something special planned for you today." He pointed to the wardrobe. "In there is a boggart." The class groaned.

"Don't be like that, class. I know that you have all faced boggarts, in your third year, if I am not mistaken, and you already know what they are." He looked into the nodding faces of his class.

"Back then, you were twelve and thirteen years old, correct?" He watched them nod and continued. "When you were younger and less immature, your fears were also immature. Now that you are almost full-grown witches and wizards, it's time to face your new fears. I trust you all remember the incantation?" He smiled when the entire class said in unison, "ridikulus."

"So, who is first?" Everyone raised their hands.

"How about you, Mister Longbottom? What is your greatest fear?"

Neville bravely stepped forward. He thought for a moment and said, "I'm not sure what my greatest fear is. I'm not afraid of Snape anymore."

Andrews smiled. "Very well, then." He opened up the wardrobe and out stepped Ginny Weasley.

Ron turned an angry red, and everyone else started snickering.

"Ginny…" Neville started.

"No, Neville, I won't marry you, I won't, I won't, I won't. You're too soft. You're too stupid. I need a real man. Like Harry Potter." Boggart Ginny continued to throw insults at him. Neville sighed. His secret fear was out. He turned to Ron.

"Ron, I love Ginny and I want to marry her." He yelled over Boggart Ginny's shrill voice.

"You've got my blessing, mate, if you shut her up." He shouted back.

"Oh yeah." Neville said and turned to Boggart Ginny. He gave her a false smile and said "Ridikulus," almost as an afterthought. Boggart Ginny's temperment changed in a second to a sweet and docile Ginny. Also equally unlikely. The boggart, who was starting to inch near Ron, turned into a giant spider with a loud crack. The room laughed. Some things never changed. Ron shouted the incantation and the spider lost all of its legs.

Hermione was anticipating her turn. The half-spider rolled towards her and changed. Hermione's mouth hung open as she looked at a duplicate of the boy standing next to her. Boggart Ron held a bottle of Butterbeer. The acrid stench of stale firewhiskey hung in the air. Hermione stopped breathing.

"I'm in love you, Hermione." Boggart Ron slurred.

Ron blanched as Hermione burst into tears and ran from the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Snape was a man with a purpose. He stomped up to the gargoyle that concealed the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"I can't remember the bloody password, so unless you want to spend eternity in ten-thousand pieces, MOVE ASIDE!" The gargoyle stood steadfast and emotionless. Severus started to mutter some half-forgotten curse when the gargoyle sprung aside and a voice floated down from within.

"Severus, do come in, my boy." He heard Dumbledore say.

Severus walked into Dumbledore's office and slammed the door.

"SHE REJECTED ME, YOU OLD COOT! THAT IS THE LAST TIME I _EVER_ TAKE YOUR ADVICE! DO STOP YOU INCESSANT MEDDLING AT ONCE! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS SO DAMN _FUNNY_?" For the second time in three days, Severus found himself yelling at the man, and him laughing. _Damn loon_. Severus looked at the situation and could not help but crack a wry smile.

"Severus, when you have quite finished." Dumbledore said.

"I have, Headmaster." Severus replied.

"Good then. Now, I suggest that you go back down to the dungeons. There's something you need down there." The ancient man said with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's it? Go down to the dungeons because there's something there I need? That's _it_?" Severus was bewildered.

"That's it, Severus."

"You are a crazy, crazy man."

"I know."

Severus shook his head and walked back to his dungeons, muttering about "crazy old headmasters and silly little girls."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus had just given the password (Carpe Diem) to the portrait guarding his quarters when he heard someone running behind him. He turned just in time to see a distraught Hermione Granger launch herself into his arms. He pulled the hysterical girl into his rooms and into the bedchamber, where held her tightly and rocked her on his bed. He caught only snippets of what she was saying: "boggart," "I thought I was over it," and a lot of "Oh, Merlins."

He waited until she was sort of coherent before saying sternly, "Hermione, what happened?"

Through her sobs, she managed to cry, "Professor A-Andrews, he-he got us a boggart, s-s-s-so we could f-face our f-fears, and-and-and-and I got Ron, from that-that night. Oh, Severus!" As she broke out the last part, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Before she fell asleep, she looked Severus through red eyes and whispered, "I love you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I _am_ the queen of fluffy cliffhangers!!! Please review. I love you guys. So much love, kimi.


	20. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

Disclaimer: Not the owner.

A/N: BMW and WC - that was a damn dirty thing you two did. Just you wait. I'm plotting. Just you wait. SO much love, kimi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione opened her eyes to the silence of the room around her. She snuggled deeply into the dark green covers, feeling safe and warm. But once she got a good look at her surroundings, she bolted up in bed and her eyes widened in shock.

Great Merlin! I'm in Snape's rooms! In his rooms! Where are my clothes? Oh, he removed my shoes. That was considerate of him. NO! What's going on?

Hermione jumped out of her cocoon and stood up. Her bare feet felt surprisingly warm against the stone floor. She looked down and saw that she was still clothed in her charcoal gray skirt and soft pink blouse. Other than being extremely wrinkly, they were intact.

"Severus?" She called into the open air. He came out of the siting room holding a tray of steaming food. Hermione's stomach gave an involuntary rumble as she smelled fresh scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Why am I here, Severus?" She asked him as he placed the tray on his desk.

"Don't you remember?" He gave her a look that just spurted disbelief.

"Of course I remember why. But why am I _still_ here?" She asked incredulously.

"I tried to prod you awake, but you sleep like the dead, love. I gave up after a while and let you sleep."

"You removed my clothing." She said while motioning to her state of half-undress.

"Not all of it." He said, letting his gaze rake down her form and back up again.

"Is that for us?" Hermione pointed to the food on the desk and her stomach let out another rumble.

"It is." He quickly filled her a plate and handed it to her. She sat Indian-style in the center of his bed and waited for him to join her. He sat a bit to her left with the plates between them. They were silent for several minutes while Hermione ate ravenously. Severus' eyes glinted in amusement and euphoria each time he heard her moan with pleasure with each bite. She drained her goblet of pumpkin juice and smiled at Severus, who had just finished his own food. He pushed his plate aside lazily.

"Why didn't you ask me to leave? I mean, after what happened when we, you know… Why are you even talking to me?" She asked.

Well, when you love someone, you would do anything for them, and forgive anything that they do. Outwardly, he said, "It seemed the proper thing to do at the time, to comfort you."

"Oh." Was all she said. Severus didn't respond.

"So, about that morning…"

"What of it?"

"I suppose you'd like an explanation."

"That would be helpful."

Hermione sucked in a big breath and let it out. She would tell him everything.

"Uh, you see, Severus, Harry's got this map. It's called the Marauder's Map."

Something clicked in his brain, but the memory was sketchy at best.

"The map," she continued, "shows everyone in Hogwarts, their names, where they are, and even passwords to locked doors."

Severus nodded. He was trying to understand.

"When you mentioned the Marauders, I immediately thought about the Map. Anyone reading it would know where I was… and who I was with."

"Well, it would show you in the same room as me, pretty close together, then?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered blandly.

"Then how would anyone know that we were doing anything…" Severus paused. He didn't want to say _inappropriate_, because what they had done was delightfully characteristic of a couple in love, or so he hoped. "They might have thought we were mixing a potion and had to be close." He finished naively.

"Severus, there's more." She cocked her head to the side and gave a loud sigh.

"And then?" He prodded.

"Harry had been seeing a dot on the map labeled _Albus McGonagall Minerva Dumbledore_." She waited for him to connect the concepts. When he didn't, she said, "And that night, he told me he saw a dot labeled _Severus Granger Hermione Snape_."

Severus paled considerably, which was quite a feat, seeing as how he was already more than the average amount of pale.

"You're sure of this?" He asked in almost a whisper.

Hermione blanched a bit herself and said, "As sure as the sun rises up each morning."

"And who else knows? Weasley? The damned Gryffindor Gossips?" His voice raised substantially.

"No, just Harry." Hermione said in a way that she hoped was pacifying.

"What's to stop him from telling the world, then?"

"Me."

Severus lowered his head nodded. He knew that Potter would be loyal to his Hermione.

"So, Severus, where do we go from here?"

Severus furrowed his eyebrows. Then he smiled. "Well, I _would_ suggest that we go back to bed, but classes start in half an hour." He said cheekily.

"HALF AN HOUR? SEVERUS, HOW LONG DID I SLEEP?" She shouted the question.

"You threw yourself at me at about 3:45 yesterday afternoon. Fell asleep at about 4 o'clock, I presume. It's 7:30 and you've been awake a little over an hour and a half now."

"I SLEPT FOR FOURTEEN HOURS?"

"Nearly."

"I've got to go. Where are my robes? My shoes?"

Severus looked in the direction of the wardrobe. "Both are in there." He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's not rush, love. You've already eaten breakfast. You've got Potions first. I'm sure the professor will overlook you being a little unprepared."

"Severus, look at me! I need to shower! Badly!" She shouted.

"Go ahead and use mine."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as the sun rises up each morning." He echoed her words.

"Just a quick one, then." She smiled.

"When you get out, I'll be in the classroom. Take your time, love."

"Ten points from Gryffindor?"

"Probably twenty."

"Fair enough." She turned to go into the bathroom when he touched her arm.

"Hermione, did you mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?"

"Right before you fell asleep, you said… nevermind."

"Severus, what?"

"Nevermind, I'll see you in class." He strode out the door without looking back. Hermione shrugged and waked into the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the steaming water beat down on her skin, Hermione felt her tense muscles loosen up. She reached for the nearest shampoo bottle poured a bit into her palm. She sniffed it and noticed that it had no fragrance. Quickly, she worked it into a sudsy lather in her hair and rinsed it out. The bar of soap had no scent either, she noted. She wondered if the lack of perfume meant that scented soaps would react with his potion-making, or maybe he was just allergic. When her shower was finished, she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel. By the clock on the wall, she saw that it was 7:45. She might make it to class in time. She just had to get her books from the Astronomy Tower and she would be good to go.

She dried off and went in search of her clothes. She hated wearing the same set from the day before, but she thought she would change once she got to her rooms. Not looking where she was going, she stumbled over something in the floor. She looked down and saw her own schoolbag and another bag she had never before seen. She bent down to look at them when she saw the note pinned to her bag. It was written in a familiar loopy scrawl.

Dear Miss Granger,

I have taken the liberty of retrieving your school things. Also, here is a set of clothing for you. If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to come to me.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall (Soon to be Minerva Dumbledore)

Hermione read the signature once more and shook her head.

"That barmy old codger!" She shouted to the empty room. She should have known that he would tell his fiancé. It was so… like him. She opened up the bag and found a set of clean and pressed school robes and a fresh skirt and blouse. Her underthings were at the bottom. She was glad that it was McGonagall and not Dumbledore who had rooted around in her drawers. She smiled and made her way to class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ronald Weasley, with hands shaking in fury, pushed the map aside.

"I will kill him." He said through clenched teeth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Oh, I do like cliffies. He he. Sorry it took so long to get up this one. I went on a date. Woo hoo! Go me. Anyhoover, review if you'd like, if not, whatever. So much love, kimi.


	21. Duel

Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of writing these. They are kind of pointless, aren't they? I mean, everyone knows that J.K. Rowling and, like, Warner, or something, owns Potter. Do I really need to continue these ridiculous disclaimers?

A/N: MoonlightMiko2005, I LOVE YOU!!! You always leave me the bestest reviews! Thank you so much for reading and _liking_ my story. I really do think we are connected in some strange way with our thinking, like, this whole parallel thing. I don't know. Maybe we should co-write something or something, ya think? He he. So much love, kimi.

Sorry for being crappy and not updating for this long. I got lost in the whirlpool of double dating. A lot of you have asked about my date… the first one went great, the second with the same guy was kind of a dis-crap-ster. He is definitely not my type.

I dedicate this chapter to Sandra, my dearly departed sister, who is coming back soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione looked in the mirror and smiled. Seeing her teeth she frowned promptly.

McGonagall forgot my toothbrush. Oh well, Severus said I could be late. It's only twenty points.

She looked at the clock. 7:53.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The angry redhead walked into the damp and chilly Potions classroom. He looked at the clock. 7:53. Good, the greasy git would be there any second, he decided. He clenched his fist around his wand and sat down next to a dreamy-eyed Neville Longbottom. Ron's stomach clenched angrily because he knew the boy was thinking about his baby sister.

"Hullo, Ron." Neville chirped.

"Neville." Ron said.

"Uh, Ron, about yesterday…" Neville's eyes suddenly turned serious. Ron looked at him coldly. "Hermione's boggart… Listen, I don't know the whole story, but I _do_ know that she'll be okay. She's Hermione Granger, Head Girl. She always bounces back." Ron nodded and turned away.

"Well, I figured that's what you were worried about. You've got a death grip on your wand, there, mate." Neville said. Ron didn't respond. Ron was definitely worried about Hermione, but just not in the innocent way that Neville thought. He thought that it should be _her_ worrying.

"Have you seen her since yesterday?" Neville prodded.

"No, but I know where she was." _And with whom_. Both his voice and his thoughts were acid.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The doors swing open and Severus Snape glided into his classroom. He walked between the two center rows of desks and surveyed the faces of his students. He noticed the vehement glare of the Weasley boy, but didn't show any discomfort. Severus wondered in the back of his mind if the boy suspected.

"Hey, look everyone, it's the overgrown bat." Ron shouted boldly.

Without missing a beat, Severus said, "Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Ron grumbled "asshole" just loud enough for everyone, including Snape, to hear. Not one person in Slytherin or Gryffindor moved an inch. Their shocked gazes stood transfixed on the defiant redhead and the fuming Potions Master.

"Detention, Weasley. All day Saturday." Severus said without turning around.

"What, is it going to be like the detentions you have with Hermione?" Ron shouted. Severus froze and turned around while the class gasped.

"Everyone out." Severus said quietly. "Everyone, that is, except Mister Weasley." The class turned wide eyes from the professor to the student, then gathered their belongings quickly and ran out the door as fast as they possibly could. No one wanted to witness that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron stood up to face to Potions Master. His face was bright red and filled with malice, while the other was pale and deadly calm.

"What is the meaning of this, Weasley?" Snape said, his voice steady and soft.

"YOU FUCKING BASTERD! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

"I assure you, Weasley, you are mistaken."

"SHE WAS WITH YOU LAST NIGHT. DON'T DENY IT!"

"I do not deny it."

"YOU BASTERD. YOU LECHEROUS PIECE OF SHIT!"

"ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR." Severus lost all of his patience.

"I DON'T CARE. TAKE THEM ALL! I'M SURE YOU'LL GIVE THEM BACK TO HERMIONE FOR FUCKING YOU!!!"

"ENOUGH, WEASLEY! SHUT YOUR ANNOYING TRAP THIS INSTANT!"

"NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "She came to me willingly, Weasley. I did not have to rape her… like you tried."

That was the last straw for Ron Weasley. He mustered up seven years of hatred and disgust for the man in front of him and raised his wand. He closed his eyes, and his shout of "CRUCIO" shook the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron Weasley, in all his fury, never even noticed the door open and a young woman burst through. He did not even hear the strangled cry as it tore from her throat when she stepped in front of her lover, the curse hitting her full in the chest.

Weasley felt himself being hurled backwards. He hit the wall, and knew only darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: By the way, Harry did not tell Ron about the whole _Albus McGonagall Minerva Dumbledore_ thing, so he didn't know what to look for. He just saw Severus and Hermione in Snape's private quarters all night and assumed the worst. Review, please. So much love, kimi.


	22. Pain

Disclaimer: Stuff, see all previous chapters.

A/N: The bulk of my reviews were about my evil cliffhanger. Yes, it _was_ a cliffhanger. I'm glad that y'all caught that. He he. I'm being sarcastic here, but seriously, I love you guys. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I got a very nice review from snapesgurl012 saying that if she didn't know better, she'd think I was a certain somebody who wrote the actual Harry Potter books. I think that that was extremely generous of you, thank you very much for your kind review. Actually, thank you all for your kind reviews. I live off of them.

For those of you who have been confused by my passage of time, 16, 17, and 18 are on Wednesday, May first, 19 and 20 are on Thursday, May second, and 21 is on Friday, May third. This chapter takes place on Saturday, May fourth. I tend to stuff many chapters into a small stretch of time. It's just something that I'm prone to doing.

Anyway, here's the chappie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She slowly floated into consciousness, but could not open her eyes. Her body ached all over. She was painfully aware of every single inch of her skin. She grimaced, but even that hurt. The sounds of the room filtered through her foggy mind. She heard the general clatter of morning and heard people talking. No, they weren't talking, they were shouting. She couldn't make out what they were saying because they seemed so far away. The sterile scent of medicine wafted to her nose, and she realized that she was in the hospital wing. She felt someone apply a cold compress to her forehead, but that little thing felt like a wet ton of bricks on her face. She struggled to open here eyes and saw the concerned gaze of Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah, look who decided to join us." The mediwitch said cheerfully. Hermione took in a few deep breaths before trying to speak.

"Hurts." Was all that she could whisper.

"Where, dear?" The woman asked her.

"Everywhere." She said before closing her eyes again against the shouting that was getting closer. She could now hear the distinct deep tone of Severus as it was trying to placate the very shrill voice of Molly Weasley.

"Now, now, Mrs. Weasley, please calm down." She heard him say.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! YOU CURSED MY SON! YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?" She shouted. It hurt Hermione's ears.

"I had a very good reason, Molly." Severus said plainly. Hermione couldn't see, but she knew that Severus was waving his arm in indication of her.

"Oh, Gods, Hermione! What happened to her, Severus? What happened?" Molly was still shouting.

"Your son cursed her." Severus' voice was soft.

"NO! RON WOULD NEVER DO THAT, HE WOULD NEVER." Molly's voice had started to crack. She was now crying openly. Hermione could tell that deep inside, Mrs. Weasley knew that Ron had.

"What did he use, Severus?" Hermione heard the voice of Arthur and opened her eyes. Mrs. Weasley was crying softly on his shoulder, his arms about her protectively.

"Ronald used the Cruciatus against her, Arthur." Madam Pomfrey said quietly as she removed the cold compress from Hermione's forehead. Hermione was very relieved at this. Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder and Mr. Weasley looked down.

"I am sorry, Severus." Mr. Weasley said slowly.

"Do not apologize to me, Arthur. Make your apologies to Miss Granger." Severus said. Everyone in the room looked at her. She surveyed their faces and saw that each one was very unhappy.

"Hermione, we are at a loss for words to express how sincerely sorry we are that our son did this. This, and… the other." Arthur said over Molly's loud sobs. Hermione didn't trust herself to speak. She knew that if she did, she would cry, or swear, or do any number of things that would be very painful. Instead, she just closed her eyes and pretended that she was asleep.

"Let us give Hermione some time to recuperate." Hermione heard the voice of Dumbledore. "She has been through quite a lot. Arthur, Molly, if you would please join me in my office, we have some things to discuss regarding your son's future." And with that, they were gone. Only Severus and Madam Pomfrey were left.

Then, "Severus, could you please keep an eye on Miss Granger? I need to see about Mister Weasley." The mediwitch requested.

"Of course, Poppy." Severus said, and Hermione heard Madam Pomfrey's soft footfalls as she walked far to the other side of the large room.

Severus was at her side in a second. He brushed a hand across her cheek and lightly kissed her forehead. "How do you feel, love?" He asked her.

Without opening her eyes, she said, "Like I've been trampled in a stampede of mad hippogriffs."

Severus laughed, and Hermione smiled weakly.

"What happened, Severus?"

"Do you really want to know, Hermione?"

"Yes." _Obviously, or I wouldn't have asked_, she thought, but it took too much effort to actually say.

"Weasley figured us out and called me on it in front of class. Everyone left and we dueled. You picked the unfortunate time to jump in front of me when Ron cast the Cruciatus. He forced all his hatred of me and our relationship into it, and it was what you felt: unbearable pain - your physical, his emotional."

"What did you do to him?"

"I cast the first spell that came to mind. _Expelliarmus. _It threw him against the wall and knocked him out, but didn't hurt him otherwise."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"Expulsion, and it's a bargain for the boy."

"I love you, Severus." She said out of nowhere. She surprised both herself and him. He looked at her through wide eyes.

"I love you, too, Hermione." He said back. He gathered her to him in a gentle embrace and cradled her softly. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I'll never let anyone hurt you _ever_ again." He said. Hermione smiled against his neck. She felt that everything would be okay from now on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Madam Pomfrey watched with misty eyes as the tender scene unfolded before her. He knew these two would find each other eventually. She decided to give them just a few more minutes before interrupting their cozy haven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Hey, it's not a cliffie this time, aren't you proud of me? LOL. R&R, please. So much love, kimi.


	23. To Love

Disclaimer: Grrrr… I still don't own it. I _so_ wish I did.

A/N: Grrr… Still had damn writer's block. Real big issues with the damn writer's block.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

SLAM!

Severus looked up from his papers and smiled at the girl bounding toward him. He slid back in his chair and cast a locking charm on the door. Hermione walked over to him and slid easily into his lap. Severus put his arms around her and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"So, love, glad N.E.W.T.S. are over?" He asked her. She sighed heavily and laid her head on his shoulder. Severus closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

"I still can't believe they let that little bastard take his N.E.W.T.S." Severus said.

"Who? Ron?" Hermione looked up at him.

"What other little bastard would I be talking about?" Severus said bitterly.

"Honestly? Every boy here at Hogwarts that isn't in Slytherin, and even some of those." She told him.

"Not funny."

"I know."

"Does it not seem odd to you?"

"No, his father works in the ministry. They let him take his N.E.W.T.S. so that when he gets out of Azkaban Prison, he can start over."

"What I don't understand is how they can even let him out of Azkaban."

"Why not? At the trial they said he was under… Oh, how did they put it?"

"Under extreme emotional duress?"

"That's it. They said he went momentarily daffy and gave him a one-month sentence."

"Should have been his lifetime. Or, better yet, the Dementor's Kiss."

"The Kiss? Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"He tried to use _Crucio_ on me, and he actually used it on you, Hermione. People get life-sentences for using the Unforgivables. It isn't right."

"I'm over it, and so should you be. Just be happy they didn't ask too many questions. Our cat would have been out of the bag then." Hermione didn't know how Dumbledore had managed to keep her relationship with Severus a secret throughout the trial, but he had and she was one thousand times grateful.

"You're right. But I wanted to kill him. I _want_ to kill him."

"Well, you'll never have to see him again if you don't want to. In fact, if you don't want to see any of the Seventh years after this, you don't have to."

Severus was silent for a moment as he considered her words. Even though they were innocently stated, he knew that she was thinking of herself in the group. Severus panicked for a split-second when he thought about what life would be like after she leaves Hogwarts - what life would be without her. In that moment, he realized that he couldn't live without her.

"Hermione," he started, "what are you planning on doing after Hogwarts? The term ends soon, and, you haven't told me of your plans."

"Oh, I didn't think it mattered to you."

"It doesn't matter to me? It doesn't MATTER to me? Hermione, I love you. Of course your future matters to me."

Hermione laughed. Severus reddened slightly. She was joking with him.

"Actually, Severus, I know exactly what I'm doing. I didn't want to tell you until I got accepted." Hermione removed herself from his lap and stood in front of him.

"I applied to St. Mungo's School of Magical Healing. I just got my acceptance letter." She was beaming. Severus shot up in his chair.

"You want to be a Healer? That's great, Hermione. I'm so happy for you." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into his lap.

"I love you, Severus." She said softly against his lips.

"I love you, too." He whispered before he kissed her.

"You know, Hermione, because of the Dumbledore/McGonagall wedding the day before the Leaving Feast, they are moving Graduation up. Technically, you'll be a Hogwart's graduate on the day of the wedding. So, erm, I was wondering…" Severus couldn't bring himself to continue. He thought he sounded quite like an idiot.

"You were wondering if I would be your date to the wedding?" She prodded. Severus wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Severus, I love you…"

"But you don't want people to know about us, I understand."

"No, that's not what I was going to say." Hermione was talking very earnestly now. "Severus, I would be honored to be your date for the wedding. It's a _perfect_ time to tell people about us."

Severus gaped at her. He couldn't believe that she - a beautiful, young, nubile woman - wanted the world to know that she loved the Potions Master.

"Hermione," his voice was soft, "that means a lot to me. _You_ mean everything to me." He held her close like he never wanted to let her go. In fact, he didn't know how he was ever going to let her go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I don't really have much to say, except perhaps, review!!!


	24. Thoughts of Love and Other Things

**Disclaimer:** Ugh, nope, not mine. The plot, yes, but the character belongs to the Goddess Rowling.

A/N: Yes, another chapter finally. I had writer's block again. And a birthday. I turned 18 last Sunday the 12th of September. Go me. All legal eagle and whatnot, which is what Felicci and Faith put on my cake: Legal Eagle. Big fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione was glowing. She couldn't help it, but she was glowing. Not in the magical sense, of course, but in the sense of a very happy and satisfied woman. She and Severus had made love the previous night and had, quite vocally, proclaimed their love for one another... twice. Furthermore, N.E.W.T.S were over and everything was just perfect in her world. Presently, of course, as she did not know what would happen after she left Hogwarts. Would she and Severus remain a couple? Or would they go their separate ways? Hermione decided that she would jump off that bridge when she came to it.

She was smiling brightly as she sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Harry!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey, Hermione." He replied dimly.

"What's the matter?" She asked in a concerned motherly tone.

"Just... thinking." He said. He was staring at his empty plate.

"Ah, yes. Well, when you've quite finished having a staring contest with the school china, then perhaps we can talk." She said sarcastically as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I was just thinking about Ron. He..." Harry stopped, he just couldn't bring himself to continue.

"Went totally mad." She finished.

"Yes. I can't believe he did it. It scares me to think that we were best friends for more than six years. I didn't think he was capable of that."

"Harry, let me tell you the truth. Severus and Ron were arguing, about me. Severus baited Ron, and Ron jumped."

"I know, but he used an _Unforgivable_, Hermione, an _Unforgivable_."

"I'm well aware of what he used, Harry, having been the recipient of a particularly uncomfortable one."

Chagrinned, Harry offered a different subject.

"How about those Canons?"

At this, Hermione laughed.

"It's fine, Harry, really. Speaking of Quidditch, you've denied Puddlemere United?"

"I'm thinking about it. They won't be too happy about it, though."

"I should say not, Harry. After that 270-nil game against Slytherin that won us the Cup a week ago, anyone would want Harry Potter, the Youngest Seeker in a Century, to be on their team."

Harry blushed and looked up. "Owl post." He said. A very large and important looking owl swooped down and deposited a letter onto his plate before speeding off.

"I think it's from the Ministry, Harry. Open it." Hermione prodded. Harry picked up the letter uncertainly. "Go on." She pushed. Harry carefully broke the wax seal and read the contents. His eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"I'm in." He whispered. Both of them jumped up excitedly. "Hermione, I GOT ACCEPTED INTO AUROR TRAINING!"

He grabbed her around the waist and they jumped up and down excitedly together for nearly a minute before they realized that everyone was staring at them. All of Gryffindor were clapping at this revelation. Most of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined in as well. The only ones who didn't seem happy about it were the Slytherins, but they rarely smiled over a good thing. Even the staff table clapped, Dumbledore especially.

After sitting down, Harry read Hermione the letter.

"Dear Mister Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into auror training. We expect your owl no later than June 17th. Sincerely, Genevieve Duboise, Minister of Magic."

"That's wonderful, Harry. Truly. I'll be at Mungo's and you'll be at the Ministry. We'll be so close, the both of us in London. Hey, maybe we can get a flat together or something."

"That sounds capital, Hermy. But what about Snape?"

"Severus? Oh, I don't quite know where we're going."

"Don't you love him?"

"Yes, very much, and he loves me very much, but it isn't as if I expect him to propose to me. After Graduation, I don't know. Maybe we'll stay together." Hermione said this last bit only half-heartedly. She didn't really want to think about it. Again, Hermione decided that she would jump off of that bridge when she came to it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus looked down from his place at the staff table. Hermione was wildly happy. He could tell because she was jumping up and down with Potter. He got accepted into auror training. With a disdainful grimace, Severus thought "_Good for him_." Then, his thoughts took a turn for the worse.

_I've never made her happy like that. She arches against me in ecstasy and kisses me like there's nothing else in the world, but I have never made her laugh like him. I've never made her happy like him. Oh MERLIN! Am I am _not_ jealous of Potter!_

In the back of his mind, the niggling voice said, "_Yes you are_."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Graduation is coming in the next chapter and probably The Dumbledore/McGonagall Wedding right after. This chappie was mainly to tie up some loose ends that I forgot about, like Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup against Slytherin and how Harry feels about Ron's departure from reality.


	25. Graduation

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine still.

A/N: Here's Graduation. It's very short, but it's here.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I may be just a hat, you know, but here's the grandest thing._

_I was made into a hat that can Sort and Sing._

_But Today I sit before you upon this tripod stool._

_Ready to present the Graduates of Hogwarts School._

_Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw_

_Houses that we see now without flaw_

_With pleasure I see that it's now Commencement time_

_So I think I should end this rhyme._

_It's time to turn the spotlight over in a whirl_

_To Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, and Hermione Granger, Head Girl_

Everyone applauded when the Sorting Hat finished its wonderful, albeit short, Graduation song. Draco and Hermione, arms linked, strode up to the podium in the Great Hall. Hermione looked around her. The Hall had been decorated with banners from all four houses. The Graduates sat in the front rows wearing robes of their house colors. Hermione's own robes, a deep scarlet that complimented her coloring prettily, were adorned by her Head Girl badge. Draco's, an emerald green, were also similarly ornamented by his Head Boy badge.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good afternoon. Miss Granger and I are pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts Graduation." Draco began.

"We stand before you not as children, but as adults, ready to enter into the real world. We have come to a close on our education here, but that does not mean that we have finished learning." Hermione continued.

"Every day is learning, and every day that we grow older, we grow wiser. We have grown up together, the lot of us, and we have hated and we have loved, we have fought and we have had peace, we have argued with teachers and have gotten many points deducted."

Draco's comment elicited a laugh from the audience. Hermione gave him a smile before going on.

"We have faced House rivalries and romances, we have faced exams and we have faced N.E.W.T.S. We have even faced our most challenging adversaries in eighteen-foot parchment essays assigned by professors who shall remain nameless."

The audience laughed and nodded knowingly as they spared a glance to the Transfiguration and Potions Professors, who turned a little red.

"Today we stare down the wand of reality. We wish that we could do a "point me" spell to find the direction, but we realize that we need to find it on our own. Everything we learned here we will take with us."

"Today we begin the first day of the rest of our lives."

At the culmination of their joint speech, Draco and Hermione turned towards each other and planted a chaste kiss on the other's lips as the crowd cheered. Headmaster Dumbledore came up and Draco and Hermione bowed to him before taking their respective places among their classmates.

"When I call your name, please come up to receive your diploma." Dumbledore said with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: That's graduation. Next is the wedding. I promise I won't keep you waiting. Sorry for my ridiculous attempt at a Sorting Hat song. I'm not much of a poet obviously.


	26. Wedding

**Disclaimer:** Kimi is pleased to say that she owns Harry Potter. Okay, not really, but she can dream, can't she? Why is she typing in the third person?

A/N: Here's the wedding!!! You are gonna love it! This chapter is really long and full of information, so don't skip anything. A lot of questions are answered here.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She was beautiful. Well, she was as beautiful as a woman of her age and stature could be. Her royal blue robes, which were studded with diamonds, reminded many of the evening sky.

Her bouquet, which was provided by Professor Sprout, held dark blue and light cream flowers. He wore robes of inky black shot through with silver. They made a beautiful couple.

A blissful smile played across her lips as she spoke the ancient vows of marriage to the love of her life. In these moments, Minerva McGonagall was no longer McGonagall, but Minerva Dumbledore. There were tears running down the faces of all the girls in the Great Hall who were there to witness the joining of the two souls. The ceremony was short, sweet, and to the point, as was requested by the bride, and went off without a hitch. Everyone was ready and waiting for the reception even as the Madam Dubouise said, "You may now kiss the groom."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione wiped the tears from her face as she smiled and threw white rose petals at the couple who strode down the aisle together. She hugged Harry, who had been sitting beside her, and started toward Professor Snape.

"Hello, Professor Snape." She said cautiously.

"Hello, Miss Granger." He replied. He offered her his arm. "Miss Granger, may I escort you to the Room of Requirement for the reception?"

"You may, sir." She smiled and took his arm, ignoring the eyes of her classmates as they watched the exchange.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." He complimented quietly. She had chosen to wear robes of pale violet, and her hair fell in soft ringlets down her back.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Severus." She nodded. They walked in slow, companionable silence toward the Room of Requirement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they reached the reception, they found that most of the guests had already made it. They could hear the loud music from the other side of the door. Two house elves opened the door, which had actually been transfigured into a set of double doors. Severus and Hermione entered together and were awestruck.

The Room of Requirement was decorated exactly as the Great Hall had been for the Valentine's Ball. Hermione noticed this right from the off, but Severus had not attended and did not see the parallel that Hermione saw.

"Since when did Albus become so fond of bad Muggle music?" Severus asked her.

"I'm not sure. I hope it's just a phase." She squeezed his hand. "Let's make it known, shall we?"

Severus didn't even have time to protest as the young witch grabbed him and kissed him soundly on the lips. They could hear the collective gasps of everyone in the room. Everyone, that is, except for a bride and groom, a mediwitch, and a certain Boy Who Lived.

When Hermione released Severus from her arms, the Room was silent. Blushing furiously, Hermione looked around and said, "What?" with just about as much dignity as she could muster. With that, everyone truned around and went back to their previous conversations.

"That's what you call an easy transition, eh, Hermione?" asked a jovial Harry Potter.

"I think it went rather well, all things considered." Hermione returned.

"At least nobody tried to hex us." Severus stated simply, which brought on a fit of giggles from Hermione and a loud chortle from Harry.

"In all seriousness, congratulations, you two, I suppose I'll be receiving a wedding invite from the two of you sometime this summer." Harry said.

"I... well, ummm..." Hermione started.

"That is to say..." Severus faltered.

"Erm..." Hermione stuttered.

"Oh, relax! I was just kidding!" Harry said lightheartedly while he clapped his best friend on the back.

"Oh, of course." Hermione said quickly as she and Severus looked at each other uncertainly.

"I hear you got into auror training, Potter. My condolences to the Ministry." Even with the snide comment added to the end, the compliment was not lost on Harry.

"Thank you. Professor; I think." He said. "I spoke to Madam Duboiuse a few minutes ago. She let it slip that the Ministry knows our N.E.W.T.S scores long before they send them off to us. She says it's to keep us nervous, as if we weren't already. Of course, Hermione was accepted into St. Mungo's school before N.E.W.T.S even ended. She's legendary, our Hermione." Harry beamed at Hermione as he spoke.

"That she is." Severus said with a look full of love to Hermione.

"Oh, did she tell you? Since Hermione and I are going to both be in London for school, we're thinking about getting a flat together." Harry said.

"Is that right?" Severus said. Inwardly, he thought, _Not if I have anything to say about it._

Severus scowled at Hermione; Hermione scowled at Harry; but Harry smiled in spite of them.

"Harry Potter, come over here and give me a kiss!" A female voice shot across the room. Harry turned to acknowledge a tall woman with long black hair.

"That's Cho." Harry said. A slight tinge of pink stole across his features. "I think I'm in love, but don't tell anyone." He added secretly. Giving them a final nod, Harry strode over and enveloped Cho in a fierce hug.

"I thought he would never leave." Severus commented dryly.

"Severus, would you like to dance?" Hermione asked intently.

"What makes you so sure that I can dance?" He questioned.

"Because you move with fluid grace, and I'll curse you if you don't."

"Very well." He said as he led her out onto the dance floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sometime later, after dancing to several slow songs, Severus and Hermione found a table in the corner of the room. Just as they sat down, they were joined by none other than the wedding couple.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore and Professor... Dumbledore?" Hermione offered.

"Technically, it's Dumbledore, dear, but I ask that you call me Minerva. You've graduated. I am no longer your professor." Minerva said kindly.

"If you insist, Minerva." Hermione said. "Mrs. Dumbledore." She added. This brought a round of laughter from her companions.

Hermione caught sight of the glittering gem on Minerva's left hand.

"That's a lovely ring." She said.

Minerva held out her hand for further inspection. "Why, thank you. It _is_ lovely. Albus has such good taste."

The four laughed heartily. Ready to keep the conversation going, Severus, with a burst of uncharacteristic social skills, said, "So, Albus, where are you and Minerva going on your honeymoon?"

"Well, Severus, we have decided to take a Muggle cruise to the Cayman Islands."

"That sounds positively ghastly, Albus. But, as I have ceased to judge you decisions, I wish you two the best of luck." Minerva and Albus laughed while Hermione slapped Severus on the thigh. Startled, Severus gave her a look.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You're being especially rude today, Severus Snape." She said sharply.

"Not to worry, my dear. Severus is always overly rude when he is nervous. A defense mechanism, you know." Albus said.

"Yes, the last time I saw Severus this nervous, he insulted the Russia's Minister of Magic, his mother, and his wife. But, that was several years ago. We've been trying to keep Madam Dubiouse away from Severus because we needn't another disaster with _this_ Minister." Said Minerva.

Albus supposed that Hermione was going to ask what Severus was so nervous about and quickly changed the subject.

"So, I assume you'll both take part in the wedding toss? We're doing it soon."

Severus paled considerably and Hermione gave the headmaster a questioning look.

"You mean the bouquet and garter? I always thought it to be a silly Muggle custom." She said.

"It _is_ a silly custom, although not just a Muggle one." Severus said scornfully.

"Think what you will, Severus. Minerva, would you please explain the grand significance of the bouquet and garter?" Albus said only slightly irritated.

"Of course, love." She said. Turning to Hermione, she continued, "You see, Hermione, a bouquet and garter are enchanted elements of the wedding. The bouquet is bound by the bride's love and the garter is bound by the groom's. After the couple has been joined, the two keep their magic, but only long enough to be passed on to a couple who are destined for one another. When tossed, the bouquet and garter go directly to the couple who are meant to be." She finished with misty eyes.

"The bouquet and garter are coveted items. I remember when Countess Angelina D'Vaghion and Empress Aradia Delacroix hexed each other for hours over the rights to the wedding bouquet of Sorceress Karina Rovistanov. Neither of them got it, because they ripped it to shreds, but as I recall, they each married the other's brother. That was a good seventy-five years ago, and the tradition isn't new." Albus said with laughter.

"Albus and Minerva harbor such romantic notions, Hermione. I do not. Like you, I believe it to be a silly custom. There have been very few recorded matches from the wedding toss. Such matches were mere coincidences, nothing more." Severus said sarcastically.

"Believe what you want, Severus." Albus stated with a tranquil smile. Hermione laughed.

"Severus, at least stand in the crowd." She said. Seeing his glare, she said, "Please?" He glared on. "But it's _tradition_!" She whined as she slammed a fist childishly on the table. Severus stared at her, then the bubbles of laughter rose reluctantly from his throat.

"Alright, Hermione, love. Whatever you want." He placed a soft kiss on her smiling lips.

"Now, if you two will excuse us, we have a wedding song to dance to and a silly custom to partake in." Albus said as he and Minerva got up. Severus and Hermione sent them off with a polite wave.

As the music started, the two solitary occupants of the table looked at each other in disbelief.

"I _cannot_ believe that they chose this musical atrocity for their wedding song." Severus said discreetly to Hermione.

"It's not _that_ bad, Severus; it's just horribly overdone." Hermione cringed even as she said this. She never really liked "Wind Beneath My Wings."

Severus and Hermione held hands as they watched Albus and Minerva dance. Love absolutely radiated from the happy couple.

"Do you think we'll ever look like that?" Hermione asked softly, but she wasn't really expecting an answer. Severus didn't give her one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the wedding cake had been cut, it was time to throw the bouquet and garter. Unlike the Muggle weddings Hermione had attended, the bouquet and garter were thrown simultaneously, as opposed to consecutively as she was used to. The single females were on one side while the single males were on the other. Hermione stood next to Cho in the thrall. Normally, she would make pleasant conversation, but this was an estrogen battleground. No one was in the mood to chat. If she had looked over, she would have seen Severus standing next to Harry and looking considerably pale.

Minerva stood with her back to the women, and Albus stood beside her with his back to the men. In unison, the bride and groom tossed the wedding articles over their heads and into the crowd. It was almost as if time slowed. Hermione could hear her heart beat inside her chest. She reached her hand up and felt a subtle pull on her arm. She watched in silent awe as the bouquet floated into her grasp. She gripped the stems firmly and pulled the bouquet to her chest.

At the same time this happened, Severus felt time slow as well. He watched as the garter floated his way. On impulse he reached out and plucked it out of the air. For a second time that night, the room fell deadly silent. As tradition calls, everyone who took part in the ritual backed away and let the lucky ones come together for a dance.

Severus and Hermione moved toward each other slowly. She snaked her arms around his neck and his went around her waist as the music started. They danced in an uncomfortable silence.

"You don't put much stock into this, do you Severus?" Hermione asked, trying to mask her hopefulness.

"I have already told you that I do not." He replied. Hermione felt her hopes fade. They fell into another uneasy silence. Hermione changed the subject, for the millionth time that evening.

"Minerva's ring is lovely." She said.

"Yes." Severus said as he clutched her tighter. In the back of his mind, he wondered whether she would like a square-cut, pear-shaped, or solitaire diamond for her engagement ring.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: And there it is, folks!!! I tell ya, that took a lot out of me. Of course, I'm on the laptop. We haven't had power since 2 am Thursday. It's now early am Sunday. Hurricane Ivan really was Ivan the Terrible. I've been spending the last 2 days doing yard work with my dad raking up leaves and branches and the like. We have large fields and way too damn many trees. The only good thing about it is that I get to run the tractor and bulldozer. Dad says that he's gonna countryfy me yet! Tornado came through Thursday am. Small one by our standards, but a twister just the same. We don't have any air conditioning or hot water. Currently, we're running off the generator. It sucks. There's talk that we won't have power back until early October. I am very unhappy. I'd appreciate prayers, y'all.

A special shout out to Becky Kelly. Thanks so much and a lot of love. I just adored the birthday greetings!!! I hope your story comes back up soon. Why did you have to change? E-mail me. Lotsa love, kimi.

Oh, also, a note to kevie if you happen to read this before I talk to you next...

**Nothing is more tempting than that which is forbidden.**

So much love, kimi.


	27. It All Comes Out

Disclaimer: It's on.  
  
A/N: Sorry, it's been a while. I had to deal with the... everything. It wasn't cool. Thanks for all of y'all's support. I really loved my grandma a lot. We were very close. I miss her. I got the chance to speak at her funeral. It was my own time to say goodbye. The whole family is floored. Here's the chapter that I have been thinking about.

* * *

"Promise me, Hermione. Me and you in London in two weeks. We'll find the very best flat we can afford." Harry said as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I promise, Harry. But why are you hugging me like this? It's only 8:30 in the morning. We have all day and then the train home tomorrow to say goodbye." She laughed and hugged him back. He laughed as well and looked around the Great Hall. His eyes caught Severus', and his scar twitched. Startled, he turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Weird, my scar twitched just now." He said while rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Your scar? That's impossible, Harry. Voldemort is dead, dead, dead. You killed him over a year ago. I snapped his wand myself. He's dead, Harry. Dead." Hermione sounded as if she was trying to convince herself in the midst of her confusion.  
  
"I don't think it's Voldemort." Harry said. He glanced back at Severus and felt his scar twitch again.  
  
"Who could it be, then?" She asked.  
  
"Actually, I think it's your lover. He really hates me now." He said.  
  
"Why in Merlin's name would you think that?" She asked. Her voice rose slightly in anger.  
  
"I think it's because I hugged you just now." He said while still rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Utter nonsense, Harry. Nonsense." She said in finality. Harry pushed his eggs around on his plate. Hermione heard a loud hoot and looked up. The Great Hall was filling with owls for the morning post. Hedwig dropped down in front of Harry and Harry took the letter from her. Hedwig took a sausage from his plate and ate it greedily. Two owls dropped in front of Hermione and fought for a moment over which one would give her their letters first. Practical as always, Hermione took one in either hand. Satisfied, the two birds sped off to the school owlery.  
  
The first letter Hermione read was from her parents. It was the usual. They told her how much they loved her and how sorry they were that they couldn't' make it to Graduation. Hermione's eyes got misty. She had been really upset that they didn't come, but they had an "unavoidable situation" at the dentist office and couldn't attend. She had been disappointed, but it didn't matter. She would see them tomorrow anyway.  
  
The second letter was from Severus. It was coldly formal.  
  
_Miss Granger,  
  
Meet me in my office after breakfast.  
  
Severus Snape._  
  
Hermione sighed and glared at Severus. He didn't look at her. Hermione heard Harry's laughter and looked over to him.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Ah, that Cho. She's so..." Harry got a dreamy look on his face. Hermione waved her hand in front of him to get his attention.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. I got caught up in the moment. You know what? Even though it really didn't work out for us in Fifth Year, we've matured, and I think we might just make it." He said happily. Hermione smiled.  
  
"How does she feel about us rooming together?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She doesn't mind. She knows who my heart belongs to." Harry said. "And yours." He added. Hermione blushed. Then, a light mist of tears came into her eyes.  
  
"Well, I love him. That's for sure, but I don't know if it's mutual anymore. Here." She bitterly thrust the parchment towards him. He read it and looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"He didn't even say please or love you or anything." She said.  
  
"No kidding." He said. He looked back to Severus, but he wasn't there anymore. "Maybe you should go. He's gone."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about keeping him waiting." She said rudely.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, Hermione. It'll just spark a fight." He said. Hermoine nodded and sighed. She got up from the table and started to walk off.

Harry tapped her arm and she gave him a sad looked and said, "I'll tell you all about it later."

* * *

_I wonder what he wants. Is he mad at me?_

These questions, among others, ran amuck through Hermione's mind. She didn't have any idea why he wanted to meet her in his office. Usually, they met in his rooms, or hers depending on how close to a bed they were. This morning, however, he seemed cold. Very cold. Hermione wondered why.

She came to his classroom and went inside. The door to his office was closed, but she thrust it open without knocking. Severus stood in front of the fireplace with his back to her.

"Miss Granger." Came a cool calculating voice. That did it for Hermione.

"Severus Snape! I haven't got the patience for this today!" She shouted. Severus turned around to face her.

"You were getting awfully chummy with Potter this morning." He said quietly. Hermione let the words sink in completely before she burst into laughter.

"That's what you're angry about? That's ridiculous!" She squealed. "Harry is my best friend. Of course I'm being chummy with him!"

Severus stared at her. Then he looked down in chagrin. "I'm sorry, darling. I get carried away sometimes." He opened his arms to her and she went to him. He kissed her gently, but with enough force to remind her to whom she belonged. They sat on their couch together, silent in each other's embrace. It was a familiar scene.

"Harry and I are going to London to look for flats." Hermione said.

"Did I ever tell you that I have a flat in London?" Severus said nonchalantly.

"No. Do you really? Maybe Harry and I could get one close to you. Then I can come visit you anytime I liked." She said excitedly. Severus unlinked himself from her arms.

"Actually, Hermione, I was hoping that perhaps Harry could get his own flat near _us_. Or far away from us would be even better." He said.

"Severus, are you proposing that we live together?" She asked with a smile.

"You're half right, love." He said. "I'm _proposing_. Period." He knelt in front of her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as he took the box from a pocket in his robes. He gave her the box to open. Tears misted in her eyes as she saw the neat diamond solitaire on a band of an ancient Celtic design.

"Hermione Granger. I love you. I can't be without you. I want you to be my wife."

Tears fell from her eyes. She stared at him, and at the ring, and she nodded her head. Severus almost burst into tears himself when he put the ring on her shaky hand. He didn't realize that his own hands were shaking.

He cupped Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her lips gently. He smiled against her cheek.

"I suppose we better tell Dumbledore, then?" He said.

"Too late, I already know." Albus said before retreating back into the green flames.

Hermione jumped and fell off the couch to the floor on top of Severus. On impulse, he flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"I really wish Albus wouldn't do that." Hermione said with mirth.

"Well, while we're here..." He smiled wryly and placed wards on the door and fireplace so no one could disturb them. Then, his lips met hers in a fierce, hungry kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it. More to come soon.

Special love shouts to Johanna and Nicole and everyone else who offered their condolences. I love you guys so much!!!

I'm applying to Universities this month. It's really a toss-up between FSU, UF, and UCF. They're all Florida schools and I'm bound to get into one. I want to major in English with a minor in Creative writing or Journalism or something. Can anyone offer me any advice?

So much love, kimi.


	28. The Last Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything thereof... But I recently bought a t-shirt that says "Muggle" on it from HotTopic.

A/N: This chapter was very hard to write because I couldn't think of anything to write after the proposal, and then of course, it all hit me. I knew what needed to be done.

* * *

The Leaving Feast was as everyone expected it to be. The students and teachers both gorged themselves on the wonderful Hogwarts food and Dumbledore made his obscure end-of-term remarks. Everything was as it should have been.

Everyone was in good spirits. The students had survived another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Graduates survived Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry entirely. The Gryffindors talked of their plans come September, when they would not return to the school.

"Neville, where's it going between you and Ginny?" Seamus asked. Ginny's ears perked up as she awaited Neville's answer.

"I'm not sure." He said, effectively avoiding the question. "I'm staying on another year to apprentice with Professor Sprout, though."

"For Ginny, no doubt." Seamus suggested, at which Neville turned the most brilliant shade of red.

"What about you, Seamus?" Neville asked to draw attention away from himself.

"Me? I'm planning to brew. I want to invent a beer that makes you drunk as a skunk, but leaves you with enough clarity so that you know better than to..." He trailed off. Hermione gave him a wide smile.

"Noble, Seamus. Send me a case, why don't you?" She said affectionately.

"I'll send it to you as a wedding present." His statement elicited laughs. Hermione laughed as well. She was surprised at how well everyone was taking the news. Of course, she assumed that there was too much fear of the dreaded Potions Master to even begin speculation and rumors. Hermione didn't mind in the slightest.

"Dean? What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Me? I'm marrying Lavender." He said, then he gave his girlfriend a light kiss on the cheek. She promptly giggled.

"What Dean's not saying is that he's going on as a sportscaster for the Chudley Cannons." This brought on ooohs and aaahs from the group. "As for me, Parvati and I are going to continue our study of Divination at Université D'oracle for Seers in France.

Hermione listened happily as her schoolmates described their plans in life, and she silently went over hers. She was going to marry Severus, go to school, get a job, have a family, and lead a good life. Her mother and father were going to be so proud of her.

Dear Merlin! Her mother and father! They didn't know about Severus! Oh, how was she going to break the news to them?

Hermione took a large swallow of pumpkin juice and thought about it. She would figure it out. She always managed to figure it out. She would drag Severus with her, her parents would have double-heart-attacks, her mother would cry and her father would be outraged, but they would come to accept it in the end. That's exactly what happened on the day she received her Hogwarts letter.

* * *

Later, after everyone had said their respective goodbyes, Harry and Hermione lay on her bed in the Head Girl's room. They faced each other and talking about the future.

"Harry, do you mind that I'm marrying Severus?" Hermione asked.

"No, why should I?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because he's Severus Snape?"

Harry decided not to answer.

"Harry, you'll come to my wedding, won't you?" Hermione's eyes were suddenly serious.

"Of course, Hermione! Of course I'll be there. You're my best friend, I'll always be there for you." Harry said while leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know, Harry. I just think I needed to hear that."

"No problem whatsoever, Hermione. I love you, remember that."

Hermione smiled.

"I'm so excited about seeing my parents tomorrow." Hermione said. "I've missed them so much."

"How do you think they are going to react when they hear the news that their precious daughter is marrying?"

"Ugh, I don't want to think about that, Harry."

"But you'll owl me and tell me how it went?" He asked. Hermione snickered.

"Yes, I'll provide you with all the gory details." She replied dramatically. Then, there came a knock at the door. Thinking it was Draco, Hermione pointed her wand to the door and said the incantation. However, instead of the pale blond Slytherin Prince, the Potions Master entered. Hermione realized only too late how close her face was to the Boy-Who-Lived. She sat up quickly.

"Severus?!" She got off the bed to go over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question." He said, eying the bed and Harry.

"I'll see you on the train tomorrow, Hermy." Harry said, leaving the couple to their inevitable argument. Hermione waved him out and nodded her head.

"This again, Severus?" She asked.

"No, I just wanted to see Potter squirm." He said with an odd twinkle in his eye. Hermione gave him a playful kick.

"You're evil, Severus." She said as she put her arms around him.

"Yes, my dear. I do believe I am." He said teasingly. She giggled. He silenced her by enveloping her in his embrace and assaulting her mouth with a searing kiss. Hermione smiled dreamily.

"So, why did you come here? Not that I'm complaining."

"I came to kiss you like that. Now that I have, I think I'll leave now."

"Oh, no you don't, Severus." She said sharply, with amusement glinting in her eyes. "We have to talk."

"About what, my dear?"

"My parents."

If Severus thought Hermione fancied sweet words of love and light conversation, he was very wrong indeed.

"I would like for you to be there when I break the news."

Severus winced at Hermione's use of the phrase "break the news" as if it were something horrible. However, he understood her need for validation with her parents. After all, Severus himself was old enough to be her father. Her parents were bound to be horrified, but he was determined to win them over, for Hermione's sake.

"I will be there." He said plainly.

"Thank you, love." She said. Then, "What are we going to tell them?"

The rest of the evening was spent with the two of them throwing around ideas, and scrapping every one of them.

* * *

"Promise me that you'll come visit me at Grimmauld Place, Hermione!" Harry squeezed her hand, trying not to look at the dour man in black standing next to her.

"I will, Harry. I will!" She shouted as he was being carted off Platform 9 and 3/4 by a very happy Remus Lupin.

"And bring Sevvie with you!" He shouted just before he got out of earshot of her. Hermione went scarlet.

"Hermione Granger!" She heard two voices shouting behind her.

"Mum! Dad! Oh, I missed you!" She embraced the couple.

"How have you been?"

"Was Graduation lovely?"

"Where are your bags?"

"Darling, you're positively glowing."

"Hermione, who's this?"

"I like that color robe on you."

"Hermione, who's this?"

"You're too thin. Let's get pancakes."

"Hermione, who is this?"

Hermione smiled through the barrage of questions and comments. Of course, leave it to her father to ask who this was.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Severus Snape, my former Potions Professor."

Severus remained passive while he shook their hands and listened to their "pleased to meet yous."

"I have something to tell you. Can we go someplace quiet?"

Her parents looked at her nervously. This certainly was _not_ going to be easy.

* * *

A/N: He he. The story is winding down. I think maybe just a couple more chapters. I wrote my response to the Harlot Potion fic on WIKTT so I could find some inspiration for this one, and lo and behold, here it is. Please read it if you want. I kind of like it. I'm actually thinking of writing my own fic challenge... I write under kimiclouds on yahoo because I accidentally deleted my account... Don't ask how. So much love, kimi. 


	29. The Telling Part of It

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own Potter. I'm not making any money off of this. I have written this purely for my own entertainment.

A/N: This is the shortest chapter I've ever written. It's short because I wanted it to be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" Hermione's father shouted as he stood up too fast, nearly knocking over someone. The occupants of the restaurant looked their way.

"Jack, please! Be quiet. People are staring."

"SUSAN, I AM NOT LETTING MY ONLY DAUGHTER MARRY..."

"Severus." Hermione's mother offered.

"SEVERUS?! AND WHAT KIND OF NAME IS SEVERUS." Turning to Hermione. "AND YOU! THIS MAN IS TWICE YOUR AGE! HE'S _YOUR MOTHER'S_ AGE! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS. I WON'T!"

Almost as if on cue, Susan Granger burst into tears. Her husband rushed to comfort her.

"Shhh, I'm sorry, Susan. Please don't cry, my darling." Jack crooned.

"You... (sniffle) you seem to forget (sniffle) your own unlikely (sniffle) love story."

Severus shot Hermione a "What's he talking about?" look. As her father spoke quietly to her mother, Hermione leaned in close to Severus.

"Mum was just a bit older than me when she started interning in Dad's dentist office. He was not much younger than you at the time. They fell in love, and... here I am."

"So, do you think he'll accept this?" Severus motioned to the air between them. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Mum's dad reacted much in the same way. It'll pass." She said reassuringly.

A young waitress nervously approached their table to collect their empty plates. She went about it very quietly so that the angry man wouldn't stand up again and nearly knock her over. Again.

Severus and Hermione shared an intimate moment before turning their attention to a now very defeated looking man and a slightly smug woman.

"So, how is a July 18th wedding? Or would you prefer August?" Jack Granger said through clenched teeth.

Hermione and Susan both let out identical unlady-like squeals and hugged the man between them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Ah, can't you just feel the love. Hermione's parents' names I got from my aunt and uncle. Granger is a really common name, it was my mother's maiden name, and thusly her brother's and his wife's. Jack and Susan are them. He he. As for their love story, _that_ I got from my former boss who married a man that was 25 years her senior when she was 18. _Her_ mother and father were also separated by 25 years. It's funny how fate pulls us together, or rips us apart.

My dog, Spiffy, broke the living-room window today. Don't ask me how it happened. I'm not even sure.


	30. A Fitting End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own... oh, what's the point.

A/N: Enjoy! And don't forget to R/R! So much love, kimi.

* * *

Two years. Two years had passed since her wonderful marriage to Severus. She attended St. Mungo's School for Magical Healing as planned and had graduated in only four semesters. She was finally starting her medical internship for a year before being a fully accredited Healer. She had chosen Hogwarts to be with Severus. Hermione smiled into her teacup. Then, she laughed.

"What's so funny, Hermione?" The mediwitch asked her.

"Oh, Poppy, I was just thinking about my wedding." She snorted.

"Oh? Which part?" Poppy asked as she finished stocking the medi-potions cabinet. What with the first Quidditch match of the year being only a week away, they knew they would need it.

"The reception. When Minerva said that Severus couldn't take too many points off of Gryffindor or else I'd lock him out of the bedroom."

"Ah, yes, I remember. Then Severus muttered into his champagne 'In a pig's arse.' Of course, he never did have much of a sense of humor."

"Well, Minerva had it right. Dumbledore owled me about six months later and told me that Severus took 50 points off of that year's Gryffindor-know-it-all in one class for answering a question without raising her hand. For impudence or some such nonsense. I put a charm on the door so powerful that not even Merlin himself could have broken it." Hermione said none-too-modestly. Poppy gave a loud snort.

"Serves him right."

Hermione smiled and poured herself another cup of tea.

"Hermione, dear. You're drinking an awful lot of tea these days."

"I've had a weird stomach virus. No potion seems to work. Tea is the only thing I can keep down other than light toast."

Poppy looked at her over her spectacles. "Sit down, dear." Hermione did.

"Hermione, allow me to do a spell."

"Alright, Poppy." She said.

Madam Pomfrey whispered an incantation that Hermione didn't catch. Poppy looked rather startled. Hermione, who felt as if nothing had happened, looked at the woman questioningly.

"Poppy, what's wrong?"

"Hermione," Poppy took her hand. "It's said that eyes are the windows to the soul. You've learned from your studies that the eyes are the windows to the body, also. With this particular spell, your eyes glow gold if it's positive. Also, depending on the stage, they glow with the specifics."

Hermione stared at her blankly.

"Hermione, the spell detects pregnancy. Your eyes glowed gold, then pink. You're pregnant. Didn't you realize?"

"I'm... I'm pregnant?"

"Yes... congratulations?"

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. A girl."

"Merlin... A girl? I'm pregnant. It's a girl? I'm pregnant?"

"Are you quite alright?" Asked a worried Poppy Pomfrey.

"I'M PREGNANT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OH, I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL SEVERUS!"

And with that, she ran out the door. She ran at top speed through the deserted hallways and didn't stop running until she reached the dungeons. She caught a glimpse of herself in a hanging wall mirror, but didn't bother to alter her disheveled hair or robes. She was much too excited. As calmly as she could, she opened the door to Severus' classroom. He was instructing a third-year class on a potion that Hermione knew she could brew in her sleep.

"Severus, may I have a word with you? In your office, please." She asked him.

"Of course." He said. The hard look he was fixing his students was replaced with one full of tenderness as he looked at his wife.

Turning to his students, "You have the ingredients and instructions, get on with it." He said sharply. They immediately complied. They liked seeing their professor act like a human being once and a while, even if it was only with his wife; although they would never cross him because his wrath was great indeed.

They sat on _their couch_ in his office. She relished the warm feeling of his arms.

"Severus..." In her haste, Hermione hadn't prepared what she was going to say. That was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Severus," She tried again. He fixed her with a glare of only-partial annoyance.

"Speak up, dear. What is it you want to say?"

Hermione decided that it was better to just come out with it. But she would do it her way.

"You know, Neville and Ginevra Longbottom are expecting their first baby in February. A boy."

"Is that so?" Severus said, trying to figure out why she was telling him this.

"Mmmm hmmm." She mumbled.

"I just hope his Potions skills aren't as appalling as his father's." He commented dryly.

"Well, ours will keep theirs in line." She said simply.

"What?" He asked her meaningfully.

"Severus, will she be in Gryffindor or Slytherin, do you think?" She continued, ignoring his question.

"Hermione, are you... Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Severus, we're having a daughter."

Tears of joy filled both of their eyes as they kissed in acknowledgement of the fruits of their love.

* * *

Epilogue

The sun rose on the Scottish moors, smiling at the world that is born anew with each coming morning. Hermione and Severus awoke together in each other's embrace. Their child, Catherine Alexandra, was asleep in the bassinet next to the bed. Hermione, who couldn't convince her husband to move out of the dungeons, smiled as the artificial sunlight from an enchanted window fell across her face. In those moments of silent dawn before each had to start their day, the lovers had never felt more at home, or more like a family.

* * *

A/N: I remember when I first started writing this fic that I didn't have any real plot in mind. It was primarily meant to be a little flufflet filled with cute. The characters, however, had other intentions. This was my first attempt at writing something meaningful and serious. Honestly, I didn't know where this was going when I started, but I really like where it ended.

Thank you, everyone who reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me.

As for colleges, I'm applying to the obvious Florida colleges, but I recently received materials from Dartmouth and Penn State. Oddly, I didn't even request these, they were sent to me out of the blue. I'm applying to both. Please, pray for me, you guys. My future hangs in the balance... Okay, so I make my own future, but I just felt like being overly dramatic here.

So very much love, kimi.


End file.
